


Down the highway

by RedMushroom



Category: Doctor Who, Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Alternative Universe - Impalaverse, Community: we are out for prompt, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, challenge: drabble week, shitty autobus, soulbond
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble varie per varie iniziative. Raccolta. WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #01

**#01.** Doctor Who, Dean/Cas, “Resta”.  
AU – Doctor!Cas, Human!Dean. Parallelismo tra la time war e l'inizio della settima stagione.

Castiel è un vigliacco, ma la vigliaccheria è l'unica cosa che puoi aspettarti da un soldato. Da uno che è scappato. Da uno che ha ucciso così tanti dei suoi fratelli da perderne il conto.  
Dean sa che è così, l'ha sempre saputo. Castiel lo guarda – le lentiggini spruzzate sul viso, le ciglia lunghe e gli occhi scuri, duri – e desidera poter smettere di scappare. Poter rimanere. Nessuno è mai rimasto per Dean. Si merita qualcuno che rimanga per lui.  
Castiel, però, che non è umano come Dean, che ha due cuori e ha visto il mondo nascere e morire e rinascere; Castiel che scompare in un battito d'ali e che ricompare quando Dean meno se l'aspetta e ha le mani macchiate di sangue – Castiel, questo Castiel, non è la persona adatta a rimanere per lui.  
“Hai bruciato un cazzo di sole per dirmi addio” sputa, furioso “E quando trovo il modo di raggiungere la tua dimensione, tu _non rispondi_?” si prende un attimo, contraendo la mascella “Ho pregato per te ogni notte, Cas”  
Ha sentito le sue preghiere. Ha tentennato. Ha avuto paura.  
Castiel non è fatto per restare.  
Per questo è Dean quello che resterà per lui.

 

 

**#02.** Supernatural, Dean/Cas, “È colpa di Gabriel, io non c'entro nulla”

Castiel alza le mani, impercettibilmente sprezzante.  
Anche prima di quella stronzata, Dean lo avrebbe trovato incredibilmente irritante. Non è solo perché è l'apocalisse là fuori, e Castiel continua a comportarsi come se gliene fregasse solo nella maniera in cui un angelo – un angelo che si è ribellato e ha combattuto e si è sacrificato per te – può fregarsene.  
Certo, pure quello è irritante. Che Castiel sia così angelo in quel momento, così figlio di puttana. Così privo dei suoi poteri. Perché in quella cucina, con l'apocalisse là fuori e il mondo in subbuglio, Cas non ha le sue ali. E il mondo là fuori sono più i sobborghi di un quartiere molto apple pie life che l'apocalisse, e il suo documento di identità (gli angeli non hanno ID, okay?) dice Castiel Novak.  
“È colpa di Gabriel” sibila, alzando gli occhi “Non parlarmi come se potessi fare qualcosa”  
Dean deglutisce, tra tutti gli fottuti scherzi che gli poteva fare – prima o poi Dean avrebbe fatto fuori quel coglione di Gabriel – doveva proprio ficcare lui e Castiel lì, senza che possano muoversi, tutti i vicini – interrogati, gente tranquilla, gente che il soprannaturale non sa neanche cos'è – che dicono che loro sono una coppia. Ha la nausea.  
(“Comunque non siamo nei sobborghi. Gabriel ha detto che ci troviamo in una romcom”  
“Lo uccido. Giuro che lo uccido”)

 

 

**#03**. Supernatural, Balthazar/Gabriel, Gelato all'ananas.  
AU – Impalaverse.

Ricevono una cartolina da Dean due settimane dopo la sua partenza. Il biglietto – preso in qualche motel sulla strada, due righe scarabocchiate dietro tanto per far sapere che stanno bene – rimane appeso sul frigorifero di Ellen, quasi potesse compensare la loro assenza.  
Sam, che è felice per suo fratello, felice che si sia preso un attimo per sé, ha comunque a che fare con gli ormai senza tetto inquilini dell'Impala. Sta gestendo la ricostruzione, certo. Sta sistemando i documenti con l'aiuto di Bobby. È lui quello che si sta occupando di Crowley, in realtà, che gli rompe le palle a dovere per documenti e certificazioni e atti.  
E nonostante tutti si siano sistemati un po' di qua e un po' di là – Gabriel ha trovato un vecchio motel, Anna una stanza non troppo lontana dalla vecchia Impala – continuavano comunque a utilizzare il salotto di Ellen come se fosse di loro proprietà.  
“Che diavolo è?”  
“Gelato”  
“Lo vedo”  
Balthazar lancia uno sguardo eloquente a Gabriel. È estate, fa caldo. Sono di fronte a quello che sarà il cantiere del nuovo condominio. Sam li guarda e aspetta che Gabriel, quel gelato, glielo spiaccichi in testa. Ma Gabriel non rifiuta mai un dolce. Mai.  
“Ti odio”  
“Però lo stai mangiando. È all'ananas”  
“Ti odio lo stesso”  
Sam ride. Quando Jessica gli chiede perché lo faccia, lui si limita a scuotere la testa. Fa una foto quando Gabriel ruba il gelato di Balthazar. La manda a Dean, che sicuramente la mostrerà a Cas ridendo.  
Dannazione, pensa, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Suo fratello gli manca.

 

 

**#04**. Sherlock, Johnlock, Lettere di un soldato

Il passaggio da un paese in guerra a uno senza guerra è così: file in aereoporto, aereo, confusione, cadaveri – dove sono i cadaveri? Dove sono le esplosioni e le armi e la sabbia? - e aria. C'è un aria diversa a Heathrow. È come risvegliarsi da un sogno. Un momento prima sei lì e ci stai ancora pensando, è ancora tutto davanti ai tuoi occhi. Un attimo dopo ci sono famiglie che si trascinano dietro cumuli di valigie, gruppi di turisti asiatici e uomini d'affari. Un attimo dopo sembra tutto così irreale, distante, come se non ti fossi mai mosso.  
Eppure è reale, John lo sa. Si guarda intorno e vede un mondo estraneo. Non può aver sognato, perché se la porta addosso. Perché la guerra c'è e non si vede. E il doganiere la sta ispezionando, tutta la guerra dentro un bagaglio a mano – sta aprendo le sue valigie e guardando il suo elmetto e la sua pistola – dio, ha la licenza da qualche parte, la trova nelle tasche della divisa – e gli dice che è tutto perfettamente in ordine, che può andare. Anche quello sembra irreale. Ma il sudore sulla sua fronte è reale, il dolore alla spalla è reale – anche se il dolore dopo un po' smette di essere alla spalla. Se ne accorge mentre cammina. Quello? Quello è reale? Perché zoppichi, John Watson?  
Alza gli occhi al cielo. Il cielo di Londra è grigio e tranquillo, c'è solo il fischio degli aerei che partono per portare famiglie e turisti asiatici e uomini d'affari in qualche parte del mondo, non per portare famiglie e turisti asiatici e uomini d'affari a sganciare bombe.  
John, che sa che il dolore alla gamba non è reale e se ne frega, in quel momento vuole solo tornare a casa.  
Si ferma. Pensa.  
Non ha una casa. Non ha nessuno.  
Impreca. Fanculo, chi se ne frega. Troverà un modo. Ha sempre trovato un modo.

 

 

**#05**. Supernatural, Sam/Ruby, Ogni tanto, Ruby si scopre a ripetersi da che parte sta veramente - perché continua a dimenticarsene?

Ruby si perde – perde la testa, perde la vista, perde anche se stessa, e un demone il se stesso l'ha già perso prima ancora di mettere piede all'inferno.  
I Winchester sono scuri, rotti, complicati. Dean è un coglione, a volte Ruby vorrebbe solo prenderlo a calci in culo – sai cosa ne posso fare della tua anima, Dean? Sai le belle cose che Azazel ha in mente per te, una volta che ogni tuo più piccolo frammento sarà fatto a pezzi da Michael? Non sa cosa resti, dell'anima di chi viene posseduto da un arcangelo. A volte viene solo annullata, assorbita, distrutta. Le anime sono potere. Quella dell'uomo giusto è potere.  
Sam ha un anima che è sempre più scura. I contorni sono seghettati come quelli di un coltello, a Ruby piace perché è proprio così che la vuole, affilata, pronta per Lucifer.  
Però a volte Ruby si perde. A volte Ruby si dimentica del suo signore. A volte, quando Sam beve da lei e alza gli occhi e la guarda, Dio, come la guarda, Dio, si dimentica anche del suo signore.

 

 

**#06.** RPS Sherlock, Ben/Martin: a hard day's night

Martin non ha voglia di parlare. O di respirare. O di esistere. Martin ha voglia di buttarsi a letto e dormire come un cane, perché ha lavorato come un cane ed è quello che si merita. Dio buono, ma sanno che diavolo sono i diritti dei lavoratori, giù alla BBC?  
(Certo che lo sanno, Martin. Sei tu che hai insistito per lavorare un po' di più. Passare un po' più di tempo con Benedict)  
(Oh, stai zitto)  
E quando torna a casa Amanda è lì. Dovrebbe passare più tempo con lei – che ama, ama, ama tantissimo – e non con lui.  
(Fai schifo)  
(Grazie per il friendly reminder)  
“Come è andata a lavoro?”  
Martin pensa alla chiusura del set, pensa al sudore di Benedict sulla sua pelle e alle sue mani sul suo corpo dopo la chiusura del set. Chiude gli occhi, vuole dormire.  
“Bene” mente, e Amanda gli crede.

 

 

 

**#07**. Supernatural, Destiel, Dean scopre che Castiel adora gli smarties

Quindi hai un angelo umano, un fratello addormentato e una strada davanti a te, e tutto quello di cui ti importa è che non avete ancora una destinazione. Ti trovi a disagio in mezzo alla calma. Per qualche ragione, ti fa sentire come se questa volta fossi davvero libero, ed è una strana sensazione quando sai che non lo sarai mai.  
Castiel tamburella con le dita sul cruscotto, guardando dritto davanti a sé. Ancora non sei capace di capirlo, quando fa così, l'angelo che non è più un angelo e ha tutta l'umanità dentro, gli occhi antichi e la furia di una creatura eterna bilanciati dentro il suo nome. E poi quest'angelo, questo che è caduto nel mezzo del niente ed è venuto a bussare perché c'era un unico posto dove poter ritrovare la sua umanità, ed era Dean; quest'angelo che non ha bisogno di imparare così tanto perché impara veloce, fa cose come ammazzare demoni e parare il culo a lui e suo fratello e poi fa cose come finire gli smarties con un verso rassegnato.  
“Dean” si lamenta, dice sempre il tuo nome come se si stesse lamentando di qualcosa “Voglio altri smarties”  
Dean fa una smorfia “Abbiamo solo M&M's”  
Lo sguardo di Cas è a metà tra l'ira divina e la disperazione umana.  
“Che sono migliori di quella roba lì” forse non è la tua mossa migliore, per un attimo hai paura di venire accoltellato.  
“Sei una persona orribile, Dean Winchester”  
Quindi ridi, e nel ridere svegli un Sam tutto confuso, e la stazione di servizio è troppo lontana perché la calma del viaggio non venga persa per sempre.

 

 

**#08**. Supernatural, Doctor Who!AU, Destiel 'Dean Winchester I..- '

Non può toccarlo.  
Castiel è lì e ha un sole, ha una stella che sta morendo, ha una supernova che brucia e una grazia che può oltrepassare il tempo e lo spazio. Castiel sa cosa deve e può e sta per succedere in ogni momento, in ogni luogo, e non lo ascolta, non lo ascolta mai, non è bene sapere quello che il destino ha in serbo per te; non è bello saperlo quando Dean Winchester ci sputa, sul destino, nessuno ha il diritto di scrivere ciò che deve o non deve fare, se lo fa lui, lo scrive lui.  
(“ _Lo stiamo inventando man mano che andiamo avanti”_ )  
“Figlio di puttana”  
Finisce così. Tutto finisce così, tutto implode, tutto muore. Castiel non può toccarlo. Non può più sentire le sue preghiere. Non può più sentire Dean Winchester.  
Può avere quello. Può avere la sua immagine proiettata, l'immagine di un altro universo che però non è abbastanza Dean, non è abbastanza reale e Dio, perché non gliel'ha mai detto? Ora non può più farlo.  
“Quindi è così? Hai intenzione di cosa, lasciar perdere?”  
Dean lo sta odiando. Castiel registra appena le sue parole. Dio – quale Dio, non c'è un dio, tra tutti gli Dei e i falsi Dei e i quasi-Dei che ha incontrato non c'è ne era uno in cui abbia creduto, lui ha creduto in un'unica cosa, un'unica cosa – Dean sta scomparendo. Lo sente.  
“Sto bruciando un sole solo per dirti addio”  
Adesso Dean sta zitto, ma lo odia ancora. Si ferma, si fa domande, forse nessuno ha mai pensato di bruciare un sole per lui; forse l'immagine sembra poetica, ma Dean della poetica non se ne fa un cazzo, perché Dean è concreto e vuole cose concrete e non ha mai saputo cosa farci, dei sentimenti, nessuno gli ha mai detto come affrontarli, per questo lui e Castiel si sono saputi trovare nel mezzo.  
“Credo che sia l'ultima occasione per dirtelo”  
Lo vede alzare il mento, le mani nelle tasche, un _non osare_ appena mimato con le labbra. Castiel abbassa lo sguardo sulla sua bocca, forse perché non può guardarlo negli occhi, forse perché vuole solo ricordarsi la loro forma prima che scompaiano nel niente.  
“Dean Winchester, io –”  
(Non può dirlo. Non può toccarlo. Non può –)  
L'immagine scompare.  
Castiel sbatte gli occhi. Non può più sentire Dean Winchester.

 

 

**#09**. Supernatural, Destiel. "Cas, col cazzo che adottiamo un coniglio." 

Questa è colpa di Sam. Dean sparisce un paio di giorni per andare a cercare il padre dell'omicidio e chiedergli un cazzo di marchio, e questo è quello che riceve in cambio.  
“Un porcellino d'india mi sarebbe stato più gradito” commenta, tenendo tra le mani la creatura. Dean non ha un buon rapporto con gli animali: i cani sono troppo servili, i gatti sono delle dannate palle di pelo che graffiano e lo fanno starnutire. Tutti gli altri servono solo per essere regalati alle dodicenni che non riescono ad andare al loro preziosissimo concerto di Justin Bieber.  
“Non sarebbe stato okay anche se fosse stato un porcellino d'india”  
Castiel aggrotta la fronte.  
“Col cazzo che puoi tenere quel coniglio, Cas”  
Ma Castiel lo guarda. A lungo. Senza distogliere lo sguardo. Se inizierà con la storia di tutte le creature sono opere d'arte, Dean si metterà a urlare. Poi, con tutta la nonchalance del mondo, dice “No” perché è un cazzo di angelo, e fa quello che vuole “Lo teniamo”  
Usa anche il plurale, ora. Dannazione. Non vuole entrare in questa storia.  
“Perché?”  
La creatura muove le orecchie, annusando l'aria.  
“Perché è un animale da compagnia, e tu sembri essere spesso solo, Dean”  
Dean grugnisce ma gli si secca la gola, pensa a Sam e no, non è solo, vive con suo fratello; cioè, sempre che c'è l'abbia ancora, un fratello, sempre che Sam voglia essere ancora suo fratello e Cas, di certo Cas è ancora lì per lui, anche se Dean non se lo merita affatto, e gli porta un coniglio per quando non sarà più lì per lui, perché prima o poi Cas se ne andrà e Dean non vuole ritrovarsi con uno stupido coniglio.  
“Fanculo, ma gli dai tu da mangiare” 


	2. #02

**#01** – image 

Dean sa che c'è un Castiel che non è Cas, e indietreggia. Non si tratta di una qualche bizzarra versione futura, nessun mostro biblico parla attraverso la sua – quella di Jimmy Novak – voce, e per qualche motivo, è comunque la cosa più strana con cui abbia mai avuto a che fare.  
È solo un tizio qualunque. Nessun angelo, nessuna creatura pronta a sbucare da sotto il suo letto ed entrare dentro i suoi sogni. È un tizio con una camicia in plaid, roba che neanche Sam avrebbe nel suo armadio, e un sorriso tutto rughe e gli occhi che sono del blu sbagliato, ma sono quelli che Dean ha imparato ad associare a un amico.  
Si infila le mani in tasca, lo sconosciuto, e Dean stringe gli occhi, diffidente. Non è neanche la cosa più strana che gli sia capitata – sul serio, ha già avuto a che fare con un _Misha_ , e non è finita bene per il povero stronzo. “Dean Winchester, eh?” e questo è tutto quello che ha da dire.  
Le persone normali non reagirebbero così. Le persone normali farebbero domande, ma sceglierebbero quelle giuste. “Sei veramente così – Winchester, dal vivo” continua, come se non ci lavorasse, con uno che si finge lui “Sai, la roba dell'ipercompensare”  
“Hey”  
Misha alza le sopracciglia, poi infila una mano in tasca. “Caramella?”  
Dean lo guarda. È serio? Perché neanche Cas e il miele erano così – la parola che gli viene è _rilassato_ , ma sa che è sbagliato, per quel Cas, quello che un minuto prima non era in casa e un minuto dopo aveva l'orrore dentro lo sguardo. Deglutisce.  
“Che diavolo sarebbe?”  
E questa potrebbe essere una domanda stupida. Misha abbassa lo sguardo sul dolcetto, eccessivamente espressivo, e poi guarda Dean come se fosse totalmente andato. Okay, forse sta avendo la sua crisi di panico della settimana, dategliene una colpa “Un atto casuale di gentilezza?” propone, tranquillo.  
“Amico” sbuffa, facendo il vocione da cacciatore “Se vuoi un atto casuale di gentilezza, procurami della apple pie”  
Gli occhi di Misha si accendono. Forse non è stata una buona idea.

 

(C'è un frullio d'ali, e Castiel, quello vero, è lì. C'è Jensen, che alza gli occhi e se lo trova a fianco, silenzioso e letale e – salta in aria, perché no. Anche questa. No.  
Accetta l'angelo con un sospiro. “Hanno iniziato a bere circa un'ora fa” dice, ha superato la porco cazzo c'è un altro me crisi appena venti minuti prima.  
Castiel stringe gli occhi, solenne, le mani dentro le tasche del trench, e Jensen si sente improvvisamente piccolo e insignificante. Si chiede come faccia, Dean Winchester, a vivere con una tempesta al suo fianco “Credo che dovremmo seguirli”.  
Lo vede abbassare gli occhi su di lui, le labbra tirate. Sospira, irritato “Concordo”)

 

**#02** \- SPN: Gabe/Balthy. "Davvero andiamo in vacanza in Europa? Dove?" "All'Eurovision song contest darling! Danimarca, here we come" (Alias, Balthy si aspettava una vacanza in qualche spiaggia assolata e invece si ritrova a Copenaghen.)

“Mi avevi promesso un viaggio in Europa”  
Un ghigno gli rompe la faccia, l'uomo compare al suo fianco, in mezzo agli spalti. È solo un tipo nella folla, nessuno se ne accorge. “Beh, gioisci” Gabriel si stiracchia “Siamo in Danimarca. Europa. Bocciato il geografia, Balth”  
Balthazar assottiglia lo sguardo, nessuno dei suoi fratelli l'ha mai chiamato in quel modo. Non dice, _dovresti essere morto_. Non dice, _gli angeli hanno pianto per te_. Sono tutte cose che Gabriel sa, e che Balthazar – forse, il vecchio Balthazar, il soldato valoroso che Castiel ha compianto – lascia nella sua gola.  
È Gabriel a dire “Credevo fossi morto” e lo sorprende.  
Balthazar lo guarda, adesso. Precisa un “Scomparso” alzando le spalle “L'apocalisse è finita. Annullata. Non voglio vivere in quel modo”  
C'è un attimo di silenzio, per quanto possa essere silenziosa l'arena di un concerto. Ma Gabriel ha questo potere, e nei suoi silenzi si ha sempre l'impressione ci sia qualcosa di più, qualcosa di antico, arrabbiato, che Balthazar non ha mai potuto comprendere. “Hai scelto il libero arbitrio?”  
Balthazar alza le mani, non gliene frega più niente. Ha avuto millenni, per capire cosa fosse. Ora – ora se la vuole solo godere. “Ho scelto la vacanza in Europa, coglione.”

 

**#03** \- SPN: Destiel. Demon!Dean/Angel!Cas. Dinamiche sub/dom. Dean stuzzica Castiel perchè anche se è lui il dom, adora quando il suo sub si prende ciò che vuole.  
(aka avrò letto due D/S in tutta la mia vita e se ho fottuto tutto perché so poco di come funziona, well, you know why)

 

Castiel ha una grazia che brucia, e Dean si prende il suo tempo per vederla esplodere sotto le sue dita. Sono tante le cose che puoi vedere, una volta che decidi di scegliere il nero.  
Castiel è calmo, il petto che si alza e abbassa lentamente, il viso scolpito nel marmo. Dean deglutisce, si nasconde dietro un ghigno tirato “Stai cercando di bloccarmi, Dean?”  
Anni prima, la cravatta intorno ai suoi polsi sarebbe stata solo uno scherzo. Dean strofina il viso sulla sua scapola “Definitivamente” accarezzandola coi denti.  
Deglutisce a vuoto, in mezzo al silenzio che riempie la stanza. Aspetta che Castiel dica qualcosa, che faccia qualcosa. C'è un brivido, uno strano, uno che gli dice che sta facendo la cosa sbagliata, che non si sta comportando bene, che lo farà arrabbiare e Dio, non è mai un bene far arrabbiare colui a cui dovresti portar rispetto, non è così che funziona. Ma invece di ritrarsi Dean, quel Dean che può vedere i frammenti di Cas sbriciolarsi sulla sua pelle, posa le labbra sul suo collo, lentamente, come non faceva da anni.  
Cas prende un respiro, gli occhi taglienti che si posano su di lui. “Dean” dice, ed è un ordine. Si blocca, tirando la testa all'indietro, la sfida aperta nei suoi occhi perché che c'è, Cas, sei caduto così in basso da non poter più affrontare un qualsiasi demone? Che peccato. “Fermo”  
Scatta, rimanendo immobile. Vede Castiel piegarsi verso di lui, alzare le braccia per incastrare i polsi dietro al suo collo.  
Merda.  
Dean chiude gli occhi, le ciglia tremano quando sente il respiro di Cas sulle sue labbra. “Se ha intenzione di farlo” sussurra lentamente, facendolo mugugnare “Lo farai ai miei termini, Dean”

 

**#04** \- Johnlock, SPN!AU Consulting Hunter!Sherlock vuole assolutamente vedere le ali di Angel!John. Bonus: John la ferita non la ha alla spalla ma all'ala.

 

“No”  
Sherlock sbatte le palpebre, gli occhi chiari – chiarissimi, alla luce del sole – che impennano come se avesse un caso di fronte, un nuovo gioco da iniziare. John grugnisce, non la prende bene.  
“Smettila”  
“Da' fastidio”  
“Porco Dio, sono immateriali”  
Sherlock lo guarda, un sorriso affilato “Non bestemminare, John. È inappropriato per un angelo”.  
John sente la rabbia annodarsi nello stomaco, schivando le dita affusolate del cacciatore – o consulente, a dir si voglia. Il lavoro più ridicolo del mondo. Se vuoi uccidere mostri, prendi il culo e premi il grilletto, non aspetti che gli altri lo facciano per te. “Sherlock” stringe i denti “Perché insisti tanto?”  
Sherlock alza le spalle. “Le ho sognate” dice, solo, con le mani in tasca e l'aria fredda di Londra intorno. Il respiro di John si condensa in mezzo a loro “Dopo l'inferno. Le ho sognate” continua “Fammele vedere”  
E John sta fermo, troppo immobile per essere un umano, troppo compromesso per essere un angelo. Non sa più cos'è, di questi giorni, se grazia nel tramite di un soldato o un soldato fatto di grazia. Forse entrambi.  
Lo sguardo si addolcisce, ma il rigore rimane. “Non le puoi vedere, Sherlock”  
Le sue mani si allungano ancora, si appigliano all'aria. John non le scaccia.  
“Piume” Sherlock dice, interessato, lo sguardo stretto.  
John sospira “Sono ali, idiota. Di cosa credevi fossero fatte, mercurio?”

 

**#05** \- Maya Artusi - Johnlock - Sherlock aveva sempre creduto che la droga e il crimine valessero il rischio di morire. Poi incontra John e capisce che l'amore vale il rischio di vivere.

Quando torni è come se non tornassi davvero. Ci sono uomini d'affari che si trascinano per la city e donne impegnate che ti vengono addosso e telecamere che puntano dritte sui tuoi passi – come se non ti potessi accorgere di essere osservato.  
Ci sono le persone, che ti vedono e non ti vedono, come se fossi ancora morto, come se le tue cervella fossero ancora sparse sulle strade di Londra. C'è tuo fratello. Stanze di tanto tempo prima. Trovi una vecchia scorta, sotto un cassetto, mentre pulisci la stanza che è ( _era_ ) di John.  
C'è un'ospedale, ancora. Credevi di aver smesso di finirci dentro.  
C'è John, che le tue cervella sulle strade di Londra le vede ancora, e ogni volta che ti guarda negli occhi vede la tomba gabbra contro cui ha parlato, ma che corre comunque quando lo chiamano. Che ti fissa e ti da' dell'idiota, perché chi rischierebbe la propria vita così, chi finirebbe in ospedale per un colpo in testa mentre tu sei a cena fuori con tua moglie – _chi_.  
E abbassi la testa, ridacchiando basso, scuotendo la testa. Hai bisogno di una sigaretta ma “Sherlock” dice John, il fanculo è solo sott'inteso. Si siede al tuo fianco, le mani in tasca. Aspettate i referti insieme.  
“Non farlo mai più”.  
E annuisci.

 

 

**#06** \- Johnlock what if in cui John decide improvvisamente di prendere l'aereo e partire con Sherlock, ma poi Mycroft li richiama sul più bello perché Moriarty è tornato.

 

Sherlock lo guarda di traverso, un pugno sul viso a nascondere il sogghigno.  
John sbuffa. Si sistema sulla sedia, guarda fuori dal finestrino, le mani in grembo. Lancia un'occhiata e nega di averlo mai fatto.  
“Cosa?” dice infine, e suona come una sconfitta.  
“Non ho detto niente”  
“Appunto”  
Silenzio. Si guardano, seduti uno di fronte all'altro. John è su un aereo di cui non conosce la destinazione, ha una moglie che aspetta suo figlio e un migliore amico che è.... è. È Sherlock Holmes, sfida chiunque a trovare una definizione.  
“Quindi” John stringe le labbra “È un nome da ragazza, uhm?”  
Gli occhi di Sherlock si aprono un po' troppo, e se si scompone – non è mai detto, con lui – lo fa per il tempo di un secondo. Sherlock mette via il pugno, rimane sospeso a mezz'aria, e John fissa la sua mano mentre Sherlock dice “È --”  
E il telefono squilla.

 

**#07** \- Destiel. Cas ha portato un gatto a casa e vuole tenerlo.  
"Possiamo, Dean? "  
Cas lo guarda cosi intensamente da fargli dimenticare qualsiasi motivo valido che gli faccia dire di no. 

 

Sam portava in motel _cose_ , quand'erano bambini. Dean ha sperato che il raccogliere insetti e cani e lumache fosse solo una bizzarra fase adolescenziale perché non è come se ne abbia mai saputo qualcosa, di adolescenti – loro erano quel genere di bambini che la domenica andavano a sparare e il mercoledì bruciavano ossa, non c'è neanche la più lontana possibilità che ne abbia mai saputo, di infanzie normali. Non che, comunque, Sam abbia mai smesso; o che non abbia tenuto con sé un cane investito a caso.  
Tuttavia Castiel non è Sam e non è un adolescente. Castiel è un angelo del signore la cui esistenza è troppo antica per il loro calendario, ed è serio, perché quando mai non lo è, e Dean starnutisce ancor prima che dica qualcosa.  
“No”  
Castiel stringe gli occhi. Tiene la cosa da sotto le zampe anteriori, a mezz'aria e verso di lui. Il gatto soffia, e Dean starnutisce ancora.  
“È un innocente” si limita a dire, come se avesse a che fare con qualche rivelazione biblica.  
“Buttalo fuori”  
Castiel allora stringe gli occhi, in un modo che gli ricorda un'intera esistenza prima, in cui erano dentro in qualcosa di più grande e Dean portava addosso marchi diversi. A volte se ne dimentica, di quel rispetto che dovrebbe mostrare e che non ha mai portato. “Cas” si schiarisce la gola, quindi, prima di prendere un altro respiro. Scelta sbagliata. Sobbalza in un altro starnuto, che ne segue un altro e un altro.  
“Cas” riprende, asciugandosi gli occhi “Sono allergico”  
Per un attimo, è come se considerasse le sue parole; e poi decidesse di non prenderne atto. Alza gli occhi su di lui, ed è fregato, Dean lo sa, è inchiodato lì e ci metterà almeno un paio di secondi prima di ricordarsi di che diavolo Cas stesse parlando, o perché abbia prurito al naso, o perché –  
“Destiel” Sam tossisce, passandogli a fianco.  
Dean sobbalza, e non sta arrossendo, perché è troppo occupato a fare un dito medio a suo fratello per pensare ad arrossire e sì, che cazzo c'entra quello con un gatto, è una roba loro, Sam non ha il di diritto di dire quelle cose – di dire cosa, poi, era solo Sam che faceva Sam, e Dean non ha alcuna intenzione di spendere un minuto di più sulla stronzaggine di suo fratello.  
Torna a Cas. E al gatto. “Dean” dice, lentamente. Sembra crucciato. “Cosa è un destiel?”  
Il gatto miagola.  
“'Fanculo, tienilo” sbotta e starnutisce e non sta scappando via, si sta solo strategicamente ritirando in camera.

 

**#08** \- E ora io li voglio a godersi anche una vacanza su una spiaggia, con Balthy che beve piña colada disteso al sole e dice "QUESTA è una vera vacanza!" 

C'è un frullio di ali.  
Balthazar non abbassa gli occhiali da sole, alza il bicchiere come cenno di saluto. “Oh, bene” sogghigna, è diverso dall'ultima volta. Le spalle sono rilassate, il volto – il sorriso incorniciato da piccole rughe, la fronte distesa sotto il sole – abbronzato.  
“Cosa ti aspettavi?”  
Gabriel sbuffa, come se non fosse divertito. Ironico. Il trickster che perde il suo sorriso, Balthazar non è per niente sorpreso. Perché il cazzone – quello che imprigiona umani nello stesso giorno e gli fa ballare con alieni – ha anche lui i suoi momenti, non è vero?  
“C'è una guerra” dice, tranquillamente, come se a Gabriel potesse importare. Infatti. Non una smorfia “Civile, questa volta”.  
Attraverso le lenti scure, lo vede stringere un pugno. Vorrebbe dire _perché, non lo è sempre stato?_ E Balthazar glielo legge in faccia. È divertente, come sia diventato umano, come rotei gli occhi con l'aria di chi è stufo di star dietro ai marmocchi. Non sono suoi problemi. L'apocalisse non era un suo problema. I Winchester non erano un suo problema, solo una spina che ricordava affari irrisolti.  
Anche lui e Gabriel ne hanno, affari irrisolti.  
Per un attimo nessuno parla, quindi. C'è il mare che si infrange sulla sabbia e se la porta via, e Balthazar sorseggia la sua piña colada sotto il sole di Malibù.  
Alla fine, Gabriel cede “Sempre i Winchester, vero?” e fa comparire una sdraio.  
“L'universo va a puttane, ma questa volta non per colpa loro”  
“Oh, e come ne sei a conoscenza?”  
“Ho le mie fonti”  
Pausa. Gabriel si sistema, un corpo così piccolo per una Grazia tanto immensa. “Stavo meglio se non lo sapevo”  
Balthazar sogghigna “Però hai chiesto”  
Riceve in cambio una gomitata. Si volta, e anche il vecchio messaggero di Dio ha una sua piña colada. Alza le sopracciglia. “Vedi, Gabe” dice a quel punto, non può nascondere la soddisfazione nella sua voce “QUESTA è una vera vacanza”  
Gabriel lo occhieggia, alza le spalle.  
C'è una pausa, e questa volta è lunga. Sono passati millenni. Qualche minuto non sembra un tempo così pesante per mantenere il silenzio. Infine, è Gabriel a sospirare, perché è un coglione troppo codardo per affrontare la sua famiglia, ma è più antico delle stelle stesse.  
“Hai intenzione di farti trascinare dentro” non è una domanda. Gabriel sa.  
Il sorriso di Balthazar è appena accennato, mentre guarda dritto davanti a sé, il sole all'orizzonte e la salsedine sulla pelle del suo tramite. “Non mi importa della guerra, Gabriel.” non fa una piega, mentre aggiunge “Solo, non posso abbandonarlo, capisci?”  
Forse lo fa, forse no. Di certo, non gli da' modo di saperlo.  
“Hai ragione” Gabriel prende un sorso “Questa è davvero una vacanza”.

 

**#09** \- [https://scontent-b-mxp.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xfp1/v/t1.0-9/10271497_571789849617599_4243237431713223444_n.jpg?oh=1bc97434f8daa6a39c195d375d7dd3dd&oe=551CC203](https://scontent-b-mxp.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xfp1/v/t1.0-9/10271497_571789849617599_4243237431713223444_n.jpg?oh=1bc97434f8daa6a39c195d375d7dd3dd&oe=551CC203)

[ **Note** : il tutto è vergognosamente OOC]

 

Due parole in enochiano, ed è la fine.  
Quindi Dean ha cinque anni, ma questo Sam lo sapeva, e Castiel ha smesso di parlare da dieci minuti, lo sguardo di chi potrebbe incendiare una foresta piena di bambi dentro, e nessuno ha il permesso di dire qualcosa.  
“Hai intenzione di ignorarlo?”  
Dean lo guarda come se la luna avesse improvvisamente smesso di ruotare intorno alla terra, e grugnisce qualcosa prima di ignorarlo.  
Cinque anni, sul serio.  
“Cas, vuoi una birra?”  
Castiel alza un sopracciglio, e oh, adesso capisce perché lui e Dean vanno d'accordo. Alza gli occhi al cielo, borbotta qualcosa prima di andarsene.  
Per sera, sono nella stessa stanza e nessuno si parla, Dean ha una birra in mano e sfoglia un libro, Castiel che ne legge un altro sul divano; Sam guarda fisso lo schermo del notebook, e fa come se non si sentisse del tutto a disagio.  
Poi la stanza si svuota, ed è un sollievo. Allunga la mano verso la birra che Dean ha iniziato e lasciato, che è calda ma fa niente, ne prende un sorso comunque e --- _no, non ancora_.  
Sam sotterra la faccia nelle mani, pensando che sono adulti, che non dovrebbe andare così, che Dio, sono amici, dovrebbero smettere di comportarsi come se fossero appena usciti dall'asilo. Non possono continuare così.  
Quindi si alza, perché Sam ha tanti difetti ma se Dean è stato abbastanza attento da mediare le vecchie liti con suo padre, Sam può essere abbastanza stufo da aprire la stanza di Dean e--  
“Porco Cazzo”  
Silenzio.  
Guarda. Guarda attentamente.  
“Sam, porca merda, porta immediatamente il tuo culo fuori di – “  
E la porta sbatte, velocemente, Sam che può sentire il calore su per il collo e non – suo fratello --- e Cas – e --- ha bisogno di un'altra birra.

 

**#10** \- post 10x05. Sam gli rompe le palle a iosa con la storia del destiel, Dean non ne vuole sapere. Finché arriva il giorno in cui Sam li chiude dentro la pimp!car di Cas per parlare dei propri sentimenti; e Dean pensa che ammazzeranno il tempo finché suo fratello non si deciderà a lasciarli uscire, ma le cose non vanno proprio come si aspetta.

 

Quindi non sono nelle fantasie di una ragazzina – o forse sì, dopotutto Sam è una ragazzina – ma Dean deve sopportare comunque altre stronzate.  
Questa volta non si canta, almeno.  
E non è come se ci fosse cresciuto, in una macchina, e non sapesse esattamente come sabotare le portine dall'interno. Solo, non ha niente per farlo, quindi è costretto a incrociare le braccia e fare la faccia incazzata, anche se Sam non è lì per vederla e anche se a Cas non importa niente.  
Lo sente prendere un respiro – ha quell'aria che da qualche tempo si porta dietro, quella che gli fa abbassare le spalle e chiudere gli occhi; la stessa che gli ha visto quando l'ha cacciato via, in un tempo in cui era umano e aveva bisogno di un posto dove stare. La stessa che veste da allora, come se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Come se avesse perso qualcosa.  
Ed è una considerazione stupida, Dean si da' del coglione.  
Castiel non è più un angelo, dopotutto. Se lo è lo è con una grazia rubata, e ancora non ha capito come sia possibile, non fa domande su cose che non lo riguardano.  
“Credevo che qui dentro ci fosse una donna”  
Castiel non apre gli occhi. Castiel non dice niente, comportandosi come la statua umana che sa essere. Dean deglutisce, perché non è il luogo e il momento per sentirsi in colpa; perché una volta sono stati quasi vicini quanto lo sono ora, una birra in mano e le ginocchia che si sfioravano, le porte del paradiso pronte ad essere chiuse.

( _Quindi E.T. torna a casa_ )

“Credevo che Sam fosse quello educato, tra i due”  
 _Touché_. Ma Sam è uno stronzo, ormai dovrebbero averlo capito. Se c'è qualcosa da aggiungere, non viene detta. Dean si limita a fissare intensamente il sedile di fronte a sé. Quella macchina è _sul serio_ orrenda. Pensa di chiedere se può dare un'occhiata al motore, per vedere come è messa, poi serra le labbra – ancora, _non_ sono affari suoi.  
Mollare in quel modo non è nel suo stile. Ultimamente ha fatto tante cose che non sono nel suo stile. Come diventare un demone. Come cercare di uccidere suo fratello. Come sentirsi bene.  
In quel momento, è felice che Cas non lo stia guardando.  
“Sam ha passato l'ultima settimana a mandarmi messaggi” dice a quel punto, forse perché anche gli angeli possono annoiarsi. Dean è grato che lo faccia “Link al vangelo dei Winchester”  
Sogghigna. Fa sempre enormemente strano, sentirgli proclamare dei blockbuster di quarta categoria come se fossero la nuova rivelazione. Tecnicamente, lo sarebbero, ma Chuck non è così bravo.  
(Bobby diceva che neanche gli autori del vangelo erano così bravi, ma quando iniziava a divagare sulla letteratura latina Dean smetteva di ascoltare)  
“Amico, i messaggi sono molto meglio che averlo dal vivo”  
Ora Cas decide di voltarsi, ed è appena più vicino. Negli ultimi tempi, non hanno avuto modo di esserlo. Troppe cose a cui far fronte, troppi tempi sbagliati. “Il suo nuovo topic preferito è leggere ad alta voce porno di bassa qualità” continua, facendoli un sogghigno “Mentre guido. Porno su noi due”  
Castiel non sembra sorpreso, quando mai lo è, ma le rughe sul suo viso si rilassano “Destiel?”  
Dean non fa domande su come lo sappia; suppone sia opera di Sam, o che gli angeli siano aggiornati sulle sacre scritture e quello che viene scritto riguardo alle sacre scritture (che però ha molto meno di sacro, dentro).  
Annuisce e sente la voce di Sam dire _ha aspettato per te tutta la notte_ , mentre si strofina una mano sul viso. La cosa peggiore è che suo fratello lo prende per il culo solo in parte, come se avesse dodici anni e Dean avesse deciso di presentare la sua ragazza a mamma e papà. Cose che non sarebbero mai potute succedere. “Qualcosa del genere” sbuffa infine, solo perché non può semplicemente non rispondere, non quando lo spazio vitale è limitato a due sedili “Sam ora vuole che parliamo dei nostri sentimenti in sospeso”.  
Pausa.  
“Abbiamo sentimenti in sospeso?”  
Dean tira un sorriso. Castiel non usa le virgolette, ma sembrano comunque sottintese al suo cipiglio. La scusa sono un potente angelo del signore che non scende sulla terra da duemila anni è ormai superata.  
“No” Dean alza le sopracciglia, vorrebbe avere con sé dell'alcool “Dovremmo?”  
“Sam dice di sì”  
Inizia a piovere, le gocce battono ritmicamente sul vetro e si uniscono al piccolo respiro che Dean si concede. “Sam è un idiota”  
Nessuna risposta.  
“Credo che rimarremmo chiusi qui per molto tempo, allora”  
Dean emette un verso frustrato. Sarà una lunga notte.

 

 

**#11** \- Sherlock!AU, tutto è uguale al nostro mondo ma le persone hanno le ali. Sherlock -che è un fortunello- è nato senza, e le trova solo irritanti, poi conosce John. E passa il tempo a ciacciargliele. Bonus: Adora dormire con John che fa un specie di bozzolo con le sue ali ma al mattino si lagna delle piume in bocca/nei capelli.

C'è un nome, per quelli come lui – e sono rari, John ne ha visto qualcuno quando era ancora un tirocinante, gli sguardi degli altri medici e gli esami per capire cosa non andasse; ha visto bambini, nascere come lui, un cromosoma in meno e nessun difetto se non fisico.  
Nascere senza ali è come nascere senza gambe. Le persone intorno lo accetteranno. Ti tratteranno con cautela, con quella gentilezza di chi non vuole farti sapere che hai un problema, ma che lo evidenzia a ogni parola.  
Nell'esperienza di John, Sherlock Holmes non ha mai dato importanza a certe cose.  
“Sono fastidiose” dice “Piume ovunque, in mezzo alla scena del crimine”  
E John lo segue, le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, le ali piegate e tenute alte, per non macchiare il piumaggio di sangue e fango e pioggia. Lo segue su per le scale di Baker Street, giù a Scotland Yard e nella riva del Tamigi, quando riemerge un uomo di appena quarant'anni.  
“Piume” si lagna, quando è mattina e le sue dita gli sfiorano le scapole. John non apre gli occhi, gli accarezza la schiena con la punta delle ali “Dovresti fare qualcosa, John”

“Sherlock?”

“Uhm?”

“Stai zitto”.

 

 

 

**#12** \- SPN, Balthazar/Gabriel, "Voglio davvero saperlo o è meglio che io non chieda?" "Perché, vuoi unirti a noi, Dean?" (Alias: Dean interrompe qualcosa.)

Provengono strani rumori dal piano superiore e, anche se non si tratta di niente di nuovo, questi sono troppo strani per essere ignorati.  
Sam alza gli occhi verso il soffitto, le labbra piegate in una smorfia all'ingiù. Fa un fischio, torna al suo libro. Dean pensa che andare a lavoro sia una scelta appropriata e quando torna Sam non è lì per cena, e i rumori impediscono a tutti di dormire.  
“Dovresti fare qualcosa” gli dice Anna, sulle scale. Dean la guarda male. Lei alza le spalle.  
“Consiglio un impianto di insonorizzazione” Bobby sta rientrando in portineria, quando Dean ha appena messo piede nell'androne “Aiuta”  
Il giorno dopo, è Sam a suggerire “Ma se semplicemente chiedessi loro di smettere?” e sembra la cosa più appropriata. Ora, Dean non si mette in mezzo a queste cose, perché ha visto spogliarelliste e catering e uomini di circo salire verso gli appartamenti di Balthazar e Gabriel; e anche perché ritiene che ognugno possa fare il cazzo che gli pare, grazie tanto.  
Ma non ha intenzione di parlarne alla prossima riunione di condominio, e tanto meno di essere circuito dai suoi inquilini. Quindi. Un po' di coraggio e qualche scalino.  
“Voglio davvero saperlo o è meglio che non chieda” Dean ha le sopracciglia alzate ed è poggiato sullo stipite della porta. Gabriel ha in mano un annaffiatoio, Balthazar ha con sé la sua migliore aria delirante e – un trapano, crede. “Cosa state facendo?”  
“Allestiamo una piantagione” spiega Gabriel, irritato “Non di roba buona”  
Balthazar alza le spalle “Ananas” dice, felice “Vuoi unirti a noi, Dean?”

 

**#13** \- Dean che ascolta e canticchia a man I'll never be dei boston (o hysteria dei def leppard, a tua scelta) e c'è un momento molto "questa canzone, eh, dean?""shut up, sam"

Quindi la macchina corre sulla strada, e quando Sam si sveglia siete nel mezzo del niente, la notte falciata dai fari dell'Impala. Hai abbassato la radio quando hai visto che ha chiuso gli occhi, è passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che uno di voi due ha dormito in quel modo, ed è scomodo e il giorno dopo ti fa male il collo, ma ti senti nostalgico quando tuo fratello sbatte gli occhi e non ha idea di cosa stia succedendo.  
Guardi dritto davanti a te, battendo piano le dita sul volante. Mormori sottovoce le parole della canzone, e vedi Sam sbattere le palpebre ancora una volta. “Questa canzone, Dean?”  
Stai zitto per un secondo, allunghi la mano per aumentare il volume e lo guardi storto. Sì, quella canzone, gli piace quella canzone. “Stai zitto” e Sam sorride come se avesse ancora vent'anni e al mondo non esistesse nessun male – nessuno a cui non puoi sparare. 


	3. #03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queste drabble hanno partecipato alla prima drabble week del [ we are out for prompt su facebook.  
> ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/)[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2s7jmo2)

**#01**  - RPS Supernatural, Jensen&Jared, il dietro le quinte di una convention qualsiasi dopo che sul palco Jensen sembrava più in sintonia con Misha e Jared si è sentito escluso.

 

“Non sto dicendo niente, amico”

Jensen alza le sopracciglia, incrocia le braccia con le labbra arricciate e le spalle tirate all'indietro. Le mani – enormi – di Jared sono alzate, come per dire _whoa, non c'è bisogno di essere tanto aggressivi, stavo solo tirando fuori un punto_ e _calma i bollenti spiriti, sul serio_.

Nella Green Room sono gli unici ospiti presenti. Hanno un solo buco in tutta la giornata, e Jared deve usarlo per _quello_.

Come se fosse qualcosa o come se fosse importante. Era uno show per pubblico pagante – e okay, si divertono e scherzano un sacco, ma pur sempre uno show era. 

“Stai rompendo perché Misha ti ha rubato la scena?” gli esce fuori, tutto insieme. Più che aggressivo è sorpreso, perché Jared è quello che ferma treni per un bagaglio, che ha le foto dei bambini nel portafoglio così che possa mostrarle anche alle pietre e che si lamenta su Twitter anche di come sorge il sole. Ma non è quello che fa storie per due battute o una domanda rubata.

Jared quasi si affoga con l'acqua che sta cercando di bere. “Ha crashato il panel”

Jensen, se possibile, alza di più le sopracciglia e dice “È Misha” come se spiegasse tutto, visto che la maggior parte delle volte risolve le discussioni “Tu crashi i suoi dannati set, Jared.”

Pausa.

Nessuno si scompone. “Jens, lo fai anche tu”

“Dettagli”

Lo vede sospirare, passarsi una mano tra i capelli che quando mai si scompigliano, questo è il genere di merda soprannaturale che neanche Supernatural saprebbe spiegare. “Il punto è che sei diverso, quando c'è Misha intorno.” sbuffa infine, e quello di Jared è un broncio “So che di solito facciamo lavoro di squadra con i fan e robe, ma oggi – ciao Jensen, ero anch'io sul palco.”

Jensen apre e chiude la bocca. Si ripete lentamente quello che Jared ha appena detto. Poi aggotta la fronte, e quantomeno questo lo fa sorridere. “Lo so che c'eri anche tu”

“Sicuro?”

Infine, Jared scuote la testa. È molto più bravo ad ammettere certe cose della maggior parte degli adulti che Jensen conosce. “Mi sono sentito escluso.”

Oh.

“Non era – mia – o nostra – intenzione”

“ _Appunto_ ”

Jensen non sa perché deglutisca, o perché lo sguardo di Jared non sia ferito o arrabbiato, come dovrebbe essere, perché adesso Jensen inizia a sentirsi un po' una merda per una cosa che ha fatto senza volerla fare – ed è ingiusto, che lo guardi come se fosse preoccupato. Preoccupato per cosa, poi.

Jared sbuffa, prende un altro sorso d'acqua. Non insiste, perché quando una persona ti conosce da dieci anni e vede nascere tua figlia, sa quando è il momento di tagliare sulle cose a cui non vuoi affatto pensare.

“Mi vendicherò al prossimo panel, Ackles” 

 

**#02**  – Hannibal, Hannigram. La seduta in cui gli sguardi parlano più delle parole.  
[Time line: Prima stagione, quando Will inizia ad avere le prime allucinazioni]

 

C'è qualcosa di sbagliato nella sua testa. 

“Posso - ?”

“Non ancora”

Stringe le palpebre, le dita arricciate sui bordi della poltrona. Non gli piace non poter vedere. La vista è un senso poco affidabile, nella coda degli occhi ci sono sempre ombre che non dovrebbero esserci, in quei giorni. 

Deglutisce. Il sangue frulla nel petto come le ali di centinaia di invisibili farfalle.

“Lo scopo dell'esercizio è rilassarsi, Will”

La voce di Hannibal è calma, delicata come una carezza. Il dottor Lecter sa come mettere a suo agio i suoi pazienti. Come chiedere e ricevere fiducia. Will sbuffa e ci prova ancora una volta – se quello può aiutarlo, in qualsiasi modo – non importa come, basta che sia.

“Cosa vedi?”

Apre e chiude le dita. Mormora “Un lago” premendo le ciglia. “Pesco”  
“Come ti senti?”

In pericolo. Non lo dice. Stringe i denti, sente l'acqua bagnargli le ginocchia; un cervo che troneggia sulla riva. Questa volta è diverso. È nero.

Apre gli occhi. Il Dottor Lecter ha le mani incrociate in grembo, lo sguardo impassibile e professionale di chi sta eseguendo una mansione scomoda. C'è sempre qualcosa che non va, quando Will lo vede in quel modo. Come se non riuscisse ad aggiustarne il pattern, a riflettere esattamente quello che Hannibal Lecter fa vedere.

“Will” fa una pausa “Opporre resistenza non ti sarà di aiuto”

Will non si muove, alza le spalle. Si chiede da quanto nella sua bocca ci sia sapore di sangue.

 

**#03** – Sherlock, Jonhlock, Da quando lui e Sherlock stanno insieme, John ha iniziato a temere San Valentino e le disturbanti avances del suo già fidanzato. 

 

“Definisci disturbanti”

Se è da Mycroft Holmes che dipende l'Inghilterra, allora – John può dirlo senza remore – sono tutti fottuti. Il Governo Britannico non è amante del telefono, così come Sherlock Holmes non sa neanche come trovare la funzione chiamata nel suo smartphone.  
John Watson sospira, massaggiandosi le palpebre, stanche della raccapricciante vista del 221B di Baker Street. Stanchi di casa. “Disturbanti, Mycroft” insiste, e si chiede se ora, dall'altro capo del telefono, stia sorseggiando un tea al country Club e commiserando le flebili funzionalità della sua materia grigia. “San Valentino disturbanti”

Sente un sogghigno nella sua voce “Ha iniziato a consegnarti bigliettini con cuoricini sopra?” pausa, quel genere di pausa che faceva anche Harry prima di prenderlo per il culo “Che carini”

John arriccia il naso, guarda verso il tavolo “Più un mi ha preso un cuore dall'obitorio e l'ha buttato in cucina” dice, con tutta la tranquillità di un soldato e con i nervi toccati di un Londinese nella metro durante l'ora di punta “Ed è il terzo, e puzzano. Fai qualcosa”

 

**#04**  – RPS Supernatural, Jensen/Jared, Barbecue in giardino

 

“Sta per bruciare.”

“Non è vero.”

“Gesù, da' qua.”

Una gomitata. Un broncio. Jensen ha il comando delle braci.

“Sai che sono adulto anche io?”

Occhiata.

“Anche Misha è adulto.” fumo, dannazione “Non vuol dire niente.”

Sbuffo, dall'altro. Jared incrocia le braccia come se fosse un torto personale “Almeno so come digitare decentemente un hashtag”

Jensen salta, si volta così tanto velocemente che Jared vede le pinze da cucina sotto il suo naso solo quando sono, beh, lì nel suo naso. “Hey.” sbotta. È la voce da Dean, quella? “Almeno io non faccio bruciare la carne” sì, lo è “Sai cosa significa? Che io posso sopravvivere da solo, tu n --”

Fumo. Tanto. Più di prima. Il viso di Jared si sforma in un sorriso che oh, cuocerebbe da solo la carne, se possibile. “Dicevi?”

Della bistecca rimangono solo carboni.

 

**#05**  - Johnolock, Wing!AU, a Sherlock piace fare il figo con quelle sue grosse ali nere. Bonus +ventordici, usa le ali per riparare John dalla pioggia.

 

“Oh, certo” 

Scendono dal Taxi in mezzo al traffico di Londra, fuori piove ma non importa a nessuno dei due. John si ficca le mani in tasca. Il passo è spedito. Di entrambi. Sono solo troppo abituati a correre per ricordarsi come camminare. E non hanno un ombrello – anche quella è una causa.

“Non lo faccio”.

John alza le spalle. Non gli importa aver ragione, il suo tono non è petulante “Invece sì.” sospira, inizia a cercare le chiavi anche se sono ancora a un paio di isolati da Baker Street “Usi le ali come usi il colletto del cappotto”

Sherlock alza le sopracciglia. Le gocce di pioggia di affollano in mezzo alle sue ciglia. John distoglie lo sguardo, si gratta la guancia “Le apri solo per fare il figo.” Non usa questa espressione dalla terza media, e c'è un motivo. Sherlock fa una faccia pensierosa. Si immerge nei suoi pensieri e chiude la serranda della comunicazione. John sospira. È strano, poter avere l'utima parola.

Quando si fermano di fronte a Baker Strett, le mani continuano a scivolare sulle chiavi. Impreca – così tante volte che è troppo occupato ad imprecare, che ad alzare gli occhi per notare che ha smesso di piovere o che – sopra la sua testa, piume nere lo proteggono dall'acqua.

E ci ha pensato adesso, il cretino.

“Sherlock?” sillaba, lentamente “Cosa stai facendo?”

“Scredito la tua teoria, mio caro Watson”

 

 

**#06**  - Supernatural, Sabriel. Gabriel è Willy Wonka della fabbrica di cioccolato, Sam è il "bambino mica tanto bambino" che ha trovato l'ultimo biglietto d'oro. (Alias: a Sam neppure piace il cioccolato, ma Dean era eccitato all'idea di entrare nella fabbrica e il biglietto tecnicamente era di Sam, quindi...) 

[In cui sostanzialmente la fabbrica di cioccolato è una mistery spot. Ops.]

 

Gabriel fa scivolare il lecca lecca tra le labbra, lo sguardo incurante. Dovrebbe avere paura di lui, perché Sam è grande e grosso e addestrato a uccidere, e si ficca le mani in tasca.

Si fissano per un attimo, il ronzio dei macchinari in sottofondo, il canto di quei dannati cosi – humpa lumpa, o qualsiasi altra idiozia – che si sente in lontananza. C'è un odore pazzesco di zucchero. Uno che gli rimarrà sui vestiti per giorni, non importa quando potrà lavarli, o per quanto tempo li indosserà ancora.

Anche Gabriel ha lo stesso odore. È nauseante. 

Un piccolo, indaffarato essere passa loro tra i piedi, canticchiando di quanto non intendesse così cattivo, con lui, e sul serio, basta, odia quella canzone. (“Amico, ci credi? Asia. Questo posto è spettacolare.”)

Sam stringe i denti “Dammi indietro mio fratello.” 

Ma Gabriel schiocca la lingua, tirando via il lecca lecca dalla bocca. “Mi duole informarti che non posso.”

Duole un bel niente. Sta sorridendo, lo stronzo. Come se fosse il migliore degli scherzi. Vedere Dean finire dentro l'impasto di un apple pie gigante non è il migliore degli scherzi. È crudele. Spietato, anche. Quale persona con cuore farebbe mai una cosa del genere?

Appunto, però, serve cuore. Gabriel non sembra averne uno. “No, lo farai.” ringhia, Sam vorrebbe avere con sé il suo coltello, vorrebbe non aver detto di sì a Dean per quella coglionata “Ho _bisogno_ di mio fratello.”

A quel punto alza le sopracciglia. Ridacchia. Coglione. “Ecco il punto” si rimette il dolce in bocca, Sam non sa perché abbassi gli occhi sulle sue labbra e poi gli rialzi. Il sorriso che segue è grottesco “Sarà la tua morte, Sammy.”

Stringe le labbra, il cuore che sembra voler sfondare la sua cassa toracica “È Sam. Non Sammy”

“Sammy” insiste “Questo martedì è quasi finito. Ti garantisco che, quando i miei humpa lumpa lo ritroveranno, sarai il primo a saperlo” pausa “Fino ad allora, la gita non è finita. Curioso di vedere cosa c'è dentro l'ascensore di cristallo?”

 

**#07** \- SuperWho, Human!Impala/Human!TARDIS, fluff.

 

Una è blu e l'altra è nera, ed entrambe sono state gli oggetti più importanti – anche se solo per un momento, sbufferà la T.A.R.D.I.S. con la pignoleria che solo una vecchia signora può avere – dell'Intero universo. Non importa la dimensione in cui si incontrano o la forma in cui lo fanno; e lo spazio e il tempo sono solo una dimensione _relativa_.

“Figlia di puttana” le dice, stretta in pantaloni di pelle e in giacchetta scura, i riccioli rossicci che le cadono sulla fronte. Gli oggetti, si sa, se sono amati, tendono ad assomigliare a chi li cura. “L'ultima volta che ti ho vista, stavi esplodendo in mille pezzi”

La T.A.R.D.I.S. fa una smorfia, rotea gli occhi come solo chi ha più secoli di esistenza può fare. Si raccoglie i capelli di sfumature blu – ha un'altra faccia, come il suo Dottore che adesso è più vecchio, perché certe abitudini sono comuni, e la Signora viene spesso ridecorata. 

“L'ultima volta che ti ho visto, il tuo universo stava collassando”

L'Impala si lecca le labbra, lo sguardo scoperto e le spalle abbassate. Ordina un drink, in quel bar al confine delle realtà. La T.A.R.D.I.S. è seduta al suo fianco, i piedi a penzoloni dallo sgabello perché è bassa, questa volta, le punte che sfiorano le gambe dell'Impala. Si fa vicina, i suoi capelli le sfiorano la guancia. Prende un profondo respiro. Stringe le dita intorno al Drink.

“Vedo che le vecchie abitudini non sono morte” la T.A.R.D.I.S. ridacchia, dente per dente. Il tempo che è loro concesso è troppo poco per portare rancore. Le posa il mento sulla spalla, il suo bicchiere di latte al cioccolato è ancora a metà.

“Mi sei mancata.” sussurra.

L'Impala sobbalza, soffoca l'anche tu in un nuovo sorso. Perché sì sa, chi è amato prende le abitudini chi li ama. L'Impala non è un'eccezione.

 

**#08** – Supernatural, Sam/Jessica Moore, Angel!Jessica. Momento di vita quotidiana.

  
Sam e Jessica hanno una routine.  
La mattina Sam è il primo a lasciare il letto; Jessica arriccerà le dita intorno alle lenzuola, tirandole fin sopra il naso. Riderà quando Sam la tirerà per una gamba ("Jess, abbiamo lezione") e sorriderà tutta quando riuscirà ad afferrarlo per un braccio e trascinarlo giù con lei.  
La sera, Sam è il primo a buttarsi sopra le coperte; Jessica studierà fino a tardi, le toccherà infilare Sam sotto il piumone, badare che non abbia ancora le scarpe addosso. A volte si chiede da dove vengano, quelle brutte abitudini, magari dalla famiglia di cui non parla mai.  
La mattina è Sam il primo ad alzarsi, ma non quel giorno. Quel giorno Jessica non c'è. C'è in cucina, a guardarsi intorno, un portamento che non è il suo, le dita sottili che sfiorano il tavolo con ricercatezza, come un bambino che scopre il tatto a poco a poco. Si fisserà i polpastrelli, si volterà con gli occhi fatti di anelli di luce.  
Quella non è Jessica. Non sa che cosa sia.  
("Sono un angelo del signore")  
("Dean? Dean, c'è qualcosa che non va. Jessica -- ti prego, vieni") 

 

 

**#09**  - Supernatural, (AU) Cas è una stella ed è decisamente la stella più luminosa e variegata del cosmo.

 

“Sai cosa fanno le stelle, Dean?”

Quella è una delle cose peggiori da chiedere durante una battaglia. Fottiti, pensa. Lo pensa forte, in modo che lo senta, perché con il collo serrato non può parlare, e Castiel arriva sempre in ritardo, e quando lo fa potrebbe anche evitare di essere tutto quello show-off mentre anche lui viene sbattuto contro una parete. Non è d'aiuto. Castiel potrà anche essere una stella, potrà anche essere antico, ma pure le stelle sanguinano, se umane, e se Sam non si farà vedere, è esattamente quello che succederà.

“Chiudi gli occhi” dice, la voce strozzata dal sangue, e Dean esegue, immediatamente e di riflesso come se fosse Dio stesso a parlare, senza pensarci, per poi darsi del fottuto coglione e perché sì, ecco cosa fanno le stelle, pensano, mentre torna a respirare e cade a terra.

“Brillano”

 

 

**#10**  – Supernatural, Crobby, Crowley ha il brutto vizio di canticchiare "Sympathy for the Devil" dopo una buona dose di sesso soddisfacente (bonus: alla fine si mette a cantarla pure Bobby e i Winchester trovano quantomeno sospetto che i due cantino la stessa canzone)

 

Inizia Bobby, dal niente. Non è che non si apprezzi perché la buona musica si apprezza, ma è stonato. Sia Dean che Sam lo guardano; poi si guardano a vicenda.

“Sta?”

“Canticchiando” dice Sam, cupo “Credo che stia canticchiando, Dean”

Rabbrividiscono in sincrono come non succedeva dai tempi in cui Bobby si era messo in testa di imparare a cucinare, e no, semplicemente Bobby e canticchiare non stanno bene nella stessa frase. Sono un paradosso. Perché Bobby non canticchia. Al massimo borbotta improperi.

Poi, è Crowley. Stessa canzone, mattina diversa. Potrebbe essere quasi satirico che un piacere di conoscerti, sono il diavolo, esca dalle sue labbra, ma non lo è.

“Sta?”

“Canticchiando” dice Dean, questa volta sta sistemando i fucili dentro una sacca, si preparano per la partenza “Credo stia canticchiando, Sam”

Si guardano. Associano. “La stessa canzone?”

Silenzio. Sono come i figli di genitori separati che scoprono che la mamma va a letto con la maestra “O forse è il papà con il maestro?”

“Sam, chiudi quella cazzo di bocca” sbotta, perché ci sta pensando ancora, quella gran testa di suo fratello, e la macchina sbanda un po' quando Sam aggiunge “Perché, credi sul serio che sia Bobby a stare sotto?”

 

 

**#11**  - Destiel. Cas prepara la colazione tutte le mattine e c'è quell'odore nell'aria, quello che a Dean ricorda tanto la sua apple life, quando sua mamma era viva e l'unica smorfia sul viso di suo padre era un bellissimo sorriso dedicato alla donna più bella del mondo.  Ed è strano il fatto che ora Dean assomiglia proprio a suo padre, col medesimo sorriso.

 

Castiel non sa cucinare, non ne ha mai avuto bisogno. Non sa friggere uova o spalmare della marmellata o affettare correttamente delle cipolle; non sa quanto debba cuocere la pasta o come non far bruciare il bacon la mattina o il fatto che i sapori cambiano in base al sale che metti in mezzo. Non è difficile, dopotutto, e Castiel non è un idiota, quindi Dean è giunto alla conclusione che sia semplicemente negato. 

Però ci prova. Non fa disastri – ci sono motivi se a Sam non è consentito stare a meno di cento metri dai fornelli – se non nel risultato e Dean sbuffa, quando lo vede fissare il fumo che esce fuori dalla padella, le mani dentro la tasca della felpa e i pantaloni che gli cadono larghi sulle gambe. 

Ed è comunque strano, perché semplicemente le persone non gli preparano la colazione; l'ultima persona che gli ha preparato la colazione era sua madre, ed è successo troppo tempo fa perché possa anche solo lontanamente ricordare che profumo avesse o quale fosse il suo sapore.

“Dean?”

Lo chiama.

“Dean?”

Dean si schiarisce la voce, il fumo che è aumentato e Cas – l'inumano Cas – tossisce.

“Cosa?” sbotta, sullo stipite, e si aspetta chissà cosa ma invece riceve no.

Invece è solo: “Stai sorridendo”

  



	4. #04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutto Supernatural per la prima volta ever. Whoa. Un po' di OOC qua e là. E quella su Star Trek (much movie such J.J. Abrams) non esiste.

**#01.** SPN, Destiel con relazione stabile da tempo ma tenuta nascosta ai più + Charlie che salta addosso a Cas e gli fa ottomila domande. Dean si ingelosisce e imbroncia per le mancate attenzioni. [Magari in un post Marchio di Caino?]

 

All'inizio, Dean si era aspettato che il mondo dichiarasse forfait un'altra volta; che Dio, da qualche parte, in qualche modo, si divertisse a schioccare le dita e rigettarli nell'apocalisse.

Che poi Dean è abbastanza ingiusto, quando si tratta di certe cose. L'apocalisse non è stata proprio colpa di Dio, non direttamente; più del pessimo modo in cui aveva adempiuto al ruolo genitoriale. Il punto è che non si viziano i bambini, poi sennò crescono per essere angeli con manie di protagonismo.

Ma – a conti fatti – la terra non aveva tremato, Dean si era semplicemente accigliato al fatto che Cas si fosse accigliato e, passandosi una mano dietro la nuca, aveva alzato le spalle. 

Sam non ci aveva fatto caso. Sam non fa caso a certe cose, anche se accadono mentre il suo naso è praticamente dentro lo schermo del computer – merda, da lì a due anni Sam avrà bisogno di portare un paio di occhiali e vuole proprio vederlo, quando li cadranno mentre un demone cerca di staccargli la testa e Dean dovrà salvargli il culo perché è troppo stupido per prendersi cura dei suoi occhi mentre nerda. Sì, nerda. Voce del verbo _nerdare_. 

Anche quella volta Sam ha la testa china sul laptop, e anche quella volta le cose stanno succedendo proprio sotto il suo naso; o meglio, al di là dello schermo.

Geez, è tempo di fare a quel ragazzo un discorsetto sul porno on-line.

“ _Dean_ ”

Alza gli occhi. “Cosa?”

“Smettila di muovere quel piede”

Dean arcua le sopracciglia, non sta muovendo nessun – oh. _Oh_. 

Grugnisce – non è colpa sua se non riesce a fare fermo, Charlie e Sam l'hanno letteralmente messo in un angolo prima di iniziare a comunicare solo via chat – sono nella stessa stanza, porca merda, cosa c'è di sbagliato in loro – e a smanettare su siti che parlano di mostri serial killer che amano cenare con carne di bambino fresca. Roba che ti chiedi veramente quale figlio di puttana abbia deciso di gestire un sito del genere.

Poi c'è Cas. Ovviamente c'è Cas. Volete sapere quante leggende bibliche ci sono su gente che mangia bambini? Ecco. A volte ti viene da chiederti dove stia la cosa del Dio misericordioso. O se sei Dean, non te lo chiedi, perché hanno già avuto la loro dose di piaghe mandate dai piani alti e non torneranno sull'argomento Padre Celeste. Non con Cas. Il ragazzo ha, tipo, problemi irrisolti con il Signor Nostro Signore. 

Si schiarisce la gola, incrociando le braccia. Charlie sta facendo domande a Castiel proprio per questo. La cosa più sorprendente è che riescono sul serio a lavorare insieme e che Cas si mostra indifferente a youtube.

Immagina che Castiel non sia mai stato sorpreso della tecnologia, e lo immagini nel punto in cui inizia a mandarti foto con il cellulare. Il che è, per un certo verso, immensamente deprimente. 

Quindi decide che okay, può essere molto più utile vestito come un federale, perché mentre loro staranno lì a fare – _quello_ , tutti insieme appassionatamente – perché Dean si è letto ogni singolo libro sull'argomento presente nel bunker e non ha risolto niente – allora lui può sicuramente andare a fare delle domande ai testimoni, per portare avanti il lavoro.

Si alza senza far rumore, schiarendosi la gola solo dopo per dire adios, ci si vede dopo, ordinate take-away anche per me quando vi deciderete a chiamare per la cena.

“Credo che, uhm, tornerò all'ufficio dello sceriffo per rivere le deposizioni” Dean indica alle sue spalle mentre parla. Sam alza il viso e ha la faccia di quando non capisce; Charlie annuisce, gli aveva già chiesto le copie di una deposizione qualche ora prima. Castiel si ficca le mani nelle tasche del trench coat, alzando gli occhi verso di lui.

È un attimo. Dean non ci fa caso, gli sfiora semplicemente la punta delle dita. Crede che sia un saluto, non lo sa, lo percepisce appena prima che abbassi la mano, e sta ancora guardando di fronte – perché sia mai che non debba portare altro, tipo birre o qualche scemenza biologica di Sam, al suo ritorno – e poi, solo poi, si accorge che li stanno fissando.

Lui se ne accorge, Cas è solo tornato a leggere.

E sì, è un _fissano_ al plurale.

“Cosa?”

Sam ha gli occhi sgranati, belli aperti. Tipo che non vedeva un'espressione del genere sul suo viso dalla prima volta in cui suo padre lo aveva portato a caccia, e anche allora era molto più dignitosa. “Cosa era quello?”

Cas alza gli occhi. È parecchio glaciale, a volte anche lui ha problemi con il cervello di Sam.

Dean non si scompone. Dean ha vissuto anni con quel ragazzo, ha visto di peggio “Cosa?”

Charlie aggrotta la fronte, allunga una mano per tenere giù Sam, ed è l'immagine più ridicola di sempre, perché Sam è alto due metri e Charlie, vicino a lui, è una specie di coniglietto vicino a un'alce canadese. 

Continua a non capire. Si passa una mano sul viso. “Risolvete i vostri problemi. In fretta. E possibilmente mentre non sono qui.” e se ne va, perché la giornata sta finendo, e che qualcuno gliela mandi buona, spera che finisca decentemente.

“Dean.”

Si volta quando Sam lo chiama. Ovvio che lo fa. Se non perché deve, solo per riflesso. 

“Sul serio, cosa era?”

Dean sogghigna. Sa che se ne pentirà, in seguito. Ecco. In quel seguito avrà tutto il tempo per farlo. “Perché non chiedi a Cas?”

 

*  


**#02**. SPN, Destiel, Ricostruire l'Impala è il progetto estivo di Dean (suo padre la tiene in garage da una vita senza usarla). Diventa ancora più importante finirla quando scopre che Cas (il suo amico online) subisce abusi dai suoi genitori adottivi.

 

John Winchester lo trova in garage quando torna da lavoro.

Dean sa che suo padre non è lì semplicemente per guardarlo mettere mano ai pezzi di una vecchia auto, o per rimproverarlo di tutto l'olio che da giorni macchia le sue mani. John Winchester sta semplicemente lì. Immutabile e incrollabile, è una strana immagine a cui rivolgere lo sguardo nell'afa di agosto.

Porta due birre con sé, e John non porta mai birre con sé quando c'è anche Dean, perché tecnicamente l'età per bere non c'è ancora, ma Dean la accetta comunque quando gliela porge – ha sete, ha già bevuto delle birre, da Bobby, a un paio di feste, e crede che i suoi sappiano.

John di certo sa; Dean sa che sa, non ha mai potuto nascondere niente a suo padre. Lo capisce, se i suoi figli sbagliano qualcosa. Lo vede. Dean vive nel terrore che lo veda. E questa volta, non sta sbagliando niente. Si sta godendo l'estate, sta lavorando part-time, sta aggiustando la macchina della sua infanzia.

Sua madre gli ha portato una limonata, nel pomeriggio, dicendo come fosse vecchio quel catorcio, ricordando la storia di come John l'avesse portata a casa invece che comprare il suv di cui avevano bisogno con un bimbo in arrivo.

“Figliolo.” John si siede al suo fianco. Non domanda. Non fa pressione. Tiene la birra tra le mani e guarda Dean prenderne un sorso. C'è sudore che gli incolla i capelli alla nuca, che gli da' un'aria pessima. Ha il tempo di deglutire per elaborare la giusta strategia e ricomporsi. Può essere solo una sensazione, solo qualcosa che sente sulla pelle, perché si sta nascondendo, perché quando nascondi qualcosa e agisci in segreto, hai sempre paura che qualcuno lo scopra. Diventi paranoico.

Quindi forse l'aria non è tesa, non è arsa. Forse è solo Dean che teme di deludere ancora suo padre. Che non gli dice ho un amico. Ho un amico ed è dall'altra parte dell'America.

Ho un amico, e non l'ho neanche mai visto in faccia.

Dean, però, si rende conto che suo padre non è lì per giri di parole. Non è lì per chiedergli dell'Impala, perché di quello potevano parlarne a tavola, tutti insieme, mentre litigava con Sam per l'ultimo pezzo di pizza.

John Winchester non è uno che si siede e parla; John Winchester è uno che ti fa capire le cose anche se non le dice, ed è strano, troppo strano che stia succedendo. 

In verità, è Dean a parlare. Se lo fa sfuggire dalle labbra, come quando si faceva sfuggire le lacrime da bambino, una volta tornato a casa dal parco, le ginocchia bruciate che colavano sangue e tutto tenuto dentro, fino a che il padre non lo guardava. Allora erano problemi, e Dean cedeva.

Cede anche adesso. “Sto programmando un viaggio.”

A quel punto, John prende un sorso. Lentamente, abbassa la testa, puntando l'Impala. “Sì, con quella” se riuscirò a farla partire, mugugna tra sé. Si strofina il naso, ed è una brutta idea, perché lo macchia, e finisce a strofinarselo ancora per togliersi la macchia ed a peggiorare le cose.

“Perché?”

Valuta la risposta, ne pesa le parole. Ha difficoltà ad ammetterlo a se stesso, figuriamoci con gli altri, anche quando gli capita di dire ho questa persona che sa fare questo in mezzo a una frase, per poi rendersi conto che spiegare chi sia, quella persona, è difficile, e che gli altri ti guardano male, se parli di amici fatti online, che non sono veri amici, non li conosci, non sai chi sono.

Dean è abbastanza certo di conoscere Cas. Non è certo che suo padre sia d'accordo, però. 

“Sei distante, ultimamente.” spiega velocemente il padre “Credo che – io e tua madre ci stiamo facendo domande.”

Quindi sono qui per parlarti, è quello che non dice, e Dean annuisce immediatamente, di getto, sì signore. “Sono in pensiero per un amico” decide infine. Gli sembra un buon compromesso. “Vorrei fare qualcosa per lui.”

Suo padre rimane in silenzio per un attimo. Sono diversi, da questo punto di vista. John è molto più come suo fratello di quanto lui potrà mai sperare di essere – o provare ad essere – in tutta la sua vita. Sono cocciuti entrambi, e entrambi sanno sempre che lato di Dean prendere per ottenere quello che vogliono. E “Puoi parlarmi, lo sai” è la stessa cosa che direbbe Sam, anche se Sam non sarebbe così confortante, Sam suonerebbe solo stronzo.

“Lui – non vive qui” si lecca le labbra, Gesù, cosa sto facendo. Sente il cuore opprimergli il petto, come se fosse troppo grande e pesante per la cavità toracica “E ha problemi. Con i genitori, dico, e io voglio -”

“Vuoi aiutarlo” gli occhi di John si illuminano. Sono caldi. Sono quelli di un padre che guarda a un figlio. Un figlio che è un coglione, Dean aggiunge. “E sei sicuro che lui voglia il tuo aiuto?”

Ecco. Dean è ancora il bambino che torna dal parco.

Stringe i denti, gli si smorza il fiato. È troppo grande per piangere. Le femminucce piangono. 

“Oh” John capisce “Non è quello che vuole.”

Dean contrae la mascella. Ha sempre problemi, con ciò che vogliono gli altri. Sopratutto con le persone che ama. “Dice che non posso salvare tutti.”

Come lo dice, John si acciglia, sembra parecchio confuso “Forse il tuo amico non ha bisogno di essere salvato da niente, Dean.”

Sì, lo sa. Castiel non ha bisogno di essere salvato. I salvataggi sono per l'epica. Sono per le battaglie in cotta di maglia e per i draghi nei libri di favole. Nessuno vuole salvare nessuno, non esistono queste boiate nel mondo reale. “Non voglio salvarlo” sputa fuori, deciso “Voglio solo assicurarmi che stia bene.”

John prende un altro sorso. Lascia la birra a metà. “Dirò a tua madre che cenerai più tardi. Vedi di farla splendere, quella bambina.”

Dean sogghigna “Sì signore.”

  
*

 

**#03**. Star Trek!AU, Kirk!Dean, Spock!Cas e la cultura vulcaniana.

(Movie 'verse perché non ho le qualifiche necessarie per ispirarmi alla TOS)

 

Castiel alza il mento, le labbra tese quasi volesse farla saltare in aria, quella lastra, e Dean non se ne sorprenderebbe, Dean starebbe lì a guardare tutto soddisfatto, mettendo su un sogghigno.

Ma gli occhi di Castiel non hanno niente di soprannaturale, le sue mani non possono niente se non premere sul vetro trasparente, ed è buffo come gli occhi di Dean cadano sui suoi polpastrelli. Come pensi deve star facendo un bel po' di pressione, per renderli di quel rosa lì. Come sia particolarmente importante, in quel secondo, concentrarsi su una cosa così stupida.

Non vuole alzare lo sguardo. Lo vedrebbe parlare. Sarebbe costretto ad ascoltare, a sentire “Dean” e “Dean, dannazione” e rendersi conto, solo per il contrappeso che avrebbe ricambiare il suo sguardo, che sta morendo. 

Morendo sul serio. 

Quindi pensa ai polpastrelli, perché è codardo e perché Cas _mente_ e _sente_ , e la sua umanità è sempre un peso per entrambi. Vorrebbe mandarlo a 'fanculo. Non è neanche la prima volta che muore. Magari è solo la prima in cui avviene davanti ai suoi occhi.

Sogghigna. Niente laghi, però. È molto meno teatrale di così. Poi lo sfiora, quel vetro. Pensa: troppa pressione, poggiandosi appena i propri, e Castiel si ferma, come se fino a poco prima stesse facendo qualcosa oltre che incacchiarsi, e Dean fa un sorriso sghembo e stanco.

_Quindi, ultimo giorno sulla terra, uhm?_

  
*

 

**#04**. Teen!Destiel Au, Dean scopre per puro caso che qualcuno - non sa chi - è andato nei bagni a scrivere cose stupide su lui e il suo migliore amico, Cas. Per puro caso scopre anche che hanno un fan club e che la gente si scambia messaggi sul muro su loro due e su chi farà la prima mossa. Dean scommette che dietro tutto quello c'è Charlie.

 

Castiel inclina la testa, un gesto fastidiosamente abituale, e la verità è che non gliene frega niente. Dean strofina i polpastrelli, la mano lasciata cadere su un fianco. “Cosa significa?”

Appunto. Se lo aspettava. Di tutte le cose che Cas poteva faticare a capire – e sono poche, Cas è uno che osserva, è uno che registra e riutilizza – l'orgoglio di Dean doveva essere una di queste. Sono amici. Dovrà pur valere qualcosa, il guardarsi le spalle a vicenda o cazzate simili.

“Che la gente parla.”

Nel caso ci fosse anche solo una singola, misera briciola di coscienza da parte di Cas, quello sarebbe il momento per mostrarla. Aspetta finché niente succede, ed ha anche senso. Dean muove un passo verso la porta del cesso, chiunque abbia scritto l'ha fatto all'esterno, che fosse in bella mostra. E nel bagno dei ragazzi.

Ti aspetti peni, nel bagno dei ragazzi. Parolacce. Qualcosa di adolescente e maschile. Dean non ci ha mai veramente fatto caso finché non ci ha visto il suo nome sopra. Con un cuore intorno.

I commenti sotto, poi, sono clamorosamente osceni. Ha dovuto scriverci una minaccia di morte perché smettessero di accumularsi come note su un post di tumblr. 

(Questa è l'influenza di Charlie.)

“Lo so.” è il soffio che riceve in risposta “Nel caso non l'avessi notato, è facile trovare il tuo nome sulla bocca delle persone.”

Dean lo fissa. Si chiede per un attimo se sia serio, poi smette di chiederselo perché andiamo, lo conosce oppure no? Assottiglia gli occhi, e giura che Castiel è terrificante. Dean potrà scribacchiare minacce con un pennarello indelebile e fare la voce grossa di fronte agli insulti, ma Castiel? A lui basterà guardarti per mandarti a fare in culo con cortesia.

“Non che il tuo sia più raro.” ribatte Dean, umettandosi il labbro inferiore. Tutto quello che può dire, è che qualcuno scommette su di lui. A priori, non gli piace. Nessuno può permettersi di avere quella libertà sulla sua vita. Sulle sue scelte.

Infine, Castiel lascia andare un profondo respiro, come se fino a quel momento non avesse avuto bisogno di immettere aria nei polmoni, e si muove per farsi più vicino, per raschiare le dita sul legno della porta. Dean inspira sui suoi capelli, a disagio.

“Cas.”

Lo sciacquone del cesso a fianco viene tirato e – oh porca merda, no – Balthazar ne esce fuori fischiettando, aprendo il rubinetto per lavarsi le mani.

Forse non gli ha visti. 

(Forse gli angeli canteranno il suo nome, come no.)

“Sapete.” Balthazar si strofina le mani sotto l'acqua. Castiel si china appena sulla porta, Dean è combattuto se dare attenzione al figlio di puttana o se pensare a Cas che decifra grafie di chi ha bisogno di tornare al corso di inglese del terzo grado. “È per questo, che ci sono scritte su di voi.”

Meglio Cas. “Fottimi, Balthazar”

“Oh, mi stai forse confondendo con quell'altro lì?” Balthazar fa un sogghigno da orecchio a orecchio, Dean ha l'irrefrenabile bisogno di spaccargli il naso e fargli ingoiare il suo stupidissimo accento europeo “Sai, quello che veste un trench coat ed è innamorato di te?”

(“Tecnicamente è un overcoat”)

 

*  


**#05.** SPN, Destiel. (Mafia!AU) Castiel ha sudato per guadagnarsi il suo posto alla pari di Dean. C'è chi dice ci sia arrivato facendosi scopare da Dean. Cas pesta di brutto quelli che lo dicono, anche se in fondo è vero.

 

Castiel ha un rivolo di sangue che gli scende dalla bocca. Dean, perché c'è qualcosa di sbagliato in lui – o forse perché è cresciuto in una famiglia che sangue e morte ne vede come pane -, trova che sia ingiusto che questo lo renda semplicemente _meglio_.

Non dovrebbe fare apprezzamenti sul del sangue, eppure li fa mentre Cas ci passa sopra il dorso della mano, facendo volare gli occhi dai rimasugli scuri sulle sue dita al volto di Dean.

Si è lasciato cadere su una sedia della cucina mentre Dean gli versava del whisky, un labbro spaccato non ha mai ucciso nessuno, e ha mantenuto quella faccia da quanto è entrato. Non un parola, non un saluto.

“Uriel.”

Dean non tira ad indovinare, non è così patetico. Ci sono solo certe cose che si ripetono in modo ciclico, così come la tendenza di Sam a farsi donne che saranno morte nel giro di due settimane. 

Castiel non risponde, non alza gli occhi, non fa neanche la faccia da _Dean, per favore_ , che di solito esce fuori in queste situazioni. Si strofina una mano sul viso, prima di prendere il suo bicchiere e buttarne giù un sorso. Può stare così. Può rimanere nel silenzio e versare un bicchiere dietro un altro bicchiere, finché uno dei due sarà ubriaco (se Castiel fosse mai stato capace di ubriacarsi e se per Dean fosse ancora possibile), finché non affogheranno in ciò che nessuno dei due si permette di dire.

Il fatto, però, è che Castiel non picchia finché non viene picchiato. È colui che ha visto mettere al suo posto guarnigioni, ai tempi, solo scoccando un'occhiata; che ha visto rieducare membri dell'organizzazione e ribellarsi contro la sua famiglia. Castiel non è violento se non deve essere.

Non è immacolato, non è come se non avesse mai tolto una vita. Ma è trasparente quando lo fa, chirurgico, onesto come Dean non sarà mai capace di essere. Ora Cas sta fissando il bicchiere, gli occhi stanchi, le pieghe ai loro angoli che sembrano più scavate, quel giorno, con quella luce.

“Si è diffusa la voce, vero?”

Castiel alza le sopracciglia, sprezzante, prima di buttare giù tutto il bicchiere. “Pettegolezzi.”

Dean sbuffa, scuote la testa, sta rigirando il liquido nel bicchiere “Fondati.” 

La parola si fa strada nello spazio in mezzo a loro come se fosse fatta di condensa, e Dean segue la lingua di Castiel quando si umetta il labbro inferiore, le nocche strette intorno al bicchiere. Dean ha un brivido. 

Conosce le voci.

“Cas.”

Cas alza lo sguardo. Forse è per come lo dice – anche se non ha il controllo di come lo fa, è semplicemente la sua lingua che si appiglia alla parola, che riconosce il nome e lo spezza, e si deve schiarire la gola, dopo, deve rendersi conto del peso di quegli occhi nei propri prima di tirare due passi indietro. 

Castiel è bravo in quello che fa. Non c'è molto da vantarsi, lo è anche Dean, e preferirebbe che entrambi fossero pessimi, che avessero una bifamiliare invece che gli affari di famiglia da portare avanti; preferirebbe non essere così bravo a sopravvivere. Eppure non è solo questione di bravura. Sam è bravo, Bobby è bravo. Ma sono in altri livelli, in altri scompartimenti. Suo padre era davvero bravo. 

Cas, però – Cas è nel suo piano, condivide la stessa superficie, battono i piedi nello stesso terreno. Questo, le voci non lo dicono, così come non lo dice neanche quella di Dean.

“Forse dovrei andare, adesso.”

Dean ci mette un attimo. Lo fissa per un secondo. Poi – forse, poi, si ricorda di annuire, strappandosi via quella parte di sé che vorrebbe farlo restare, perché Cas non resta mai, e Dean è un coglione di quelli che pensano che prima o poi uno come Castiel possa far ritorno.

“Cas.”

“Dean?”

“Almeno gliele hai date, a quel cazzone?”

*

 

**#06**. Sabriel, basket!AU, Gabriel è il capitano della squadra a cui si unisce Sam. Inizialmente Sam crede che sia capitano solo per raccomandazione e che sia un pessimo giocatore, poi Gabe gli prende la palla senza che se ne accorga.

  


Sam inizia a crescere in centimetri nell'estate prima delle superiori.

Ci sono le tacchete, quelle sullo stipite della roadhouse che Ellen tiene meticolosamente aggiornate, in grado di mostrarne ogni sviluppo, fino a che Dean, un giorno, semplicemente non alza gli occhi e fa “Amico, stai per diventare Saminator.” 

Sam spera non sia destinato a diventare un nomignolo frequente. 

Quindi l'estate passa, e Sam è di nuovo il fratello minore di Dean Winchester, perché Dean ha un nome – si fa sempre un nome, neanche volontariamente - e c'è questa ragazza, nella sua classe di matematica, e giura vederla strabuzzare gli occhi quando dice il suo cognome. Fantastico.

Quindi non gliene frega niente, in realtà, di quello che sanno su suo fratello, il nome Winchester non è neanche un pettegolezzo, è solo un fatto. 

La prima settimana va bene, la seconda è sopportabile. Dopo il primo mese, ha bisogno di attività extra curricolari che non siano maniacali come il club della scienza (rabbrividisce) o la banda della scuola (al massimo sa suonare il flauto dolce). Ha fatto domanda per teatro, ma gli hanno detto che la classe sarebbe iniziata solo al secondo semestre – volevano preparare un musical. 

Per questo finisce per scontrarsi con Gabriel. 

Sa di lui per i trascorsi di prank-tank con Dean, anche se Dean non ha mai spiegato cosa fosse un prank-tank e Sam non lo vuole sapere. È uno insignificante, un metro e tre mele d'altezza, un grande _come diamine fa a giocare a basket?_ nella testa di Sam. 

Fa una smorfia.

“Sei qui per i provini?”

Provini. Come se servisse veramente qualcosa del genere per entrare in squadra. Quelli del primo anno non giocano a prescindere. Vorrebbe dirlo, ma invece gli rivolge un'altra faccia, alzando le sopracciglia, e Gabriel sembra scocciarsi.

“Odio i ragazzini.”

“Non sono un ragazzino.”

Sam ha la palla in mano, quando lo dice, un tono particolarmente insufficiente nelle sue parole. Ha un fratello maggiore, certe cose escono praticamente in modo naturale. Poi la palla non c'è l'ha più, e Gabriel sta sogghignando dall'altro lato della palestra.

“Non è solo questione di stazza, ragazzino.”

Sam inizia ad odiarlo.

 

*  


**#07** . Supernatural, Dean/Cas. Dean lascia biglietti nei libri che legge Cas e inizia cosi ad essere il suo amico di penna, incerto se confessare i suoi sentimenti o meno. Bonus: Dean è un po' uno stalker, ha letto quasi tutti i libri che piacciono a Cas.

 

Il suo nome è Castiel e sul serio, chi cazzo è che chiama il proprio figlio Castiel? 

Comunque non è come se Dean lo conoscesse, o come se avesse letto il suo nome sporgendosi per spiare la lista dei libri presi in prestito mentre Missouri non guardava; o come se poi, dopo, abbia ricevuto una pappina dietro la testa per la totale mancanza di rispetto.

“Stalker.” sussurra Sam, dietro un libro su come catturare i fantasmi d'America, robe che Dean non ha mai capito la passione di Sam per l'occulto. E comunque, non è uno stalker. Lo sarebbe se lo seguisse fino a casa, se sapesse a che ora (dalle quattordici alle diciotto) e in che giorno (ogni giovedì) Castiel – cerca di abituarsi a quel nome, ma fa troppo strano non chiamarlo lo stramboide dello scaffale quattro – si reca in biblioteca. Soprattutto, se facesse in modo di esserci in quei giorni e in quell'orario.

Ma, appunto, la sua presenza è del tutto casuale, non è colpa sua se quella biblioteca è vicina al posto di lavoro, e Dean ha i calzini bucati, figurarsi se può permettersi dei libri.

(No, non ha nessuna intenzione di scaricarli da internet, grazie Charlie)

In parole povere, Sam ha torto, lui ha ragione, e per farsi perdonare da Missouri, il giorno dopo, porta un paio di donuts fatti da Ellen, che sono quasi meglio degli hamburgers fatti da Ellen, il che è tutto dire.

“Sai.” se ne esce, e giura che potrebbe essere la bibliotecaria peggiore sulla faccia del pianeta “Potresti tirare giù la facciata da macho. Non c'è niente di male nell'essere un bravo ragazzo, dolcezza.”

Dean non tiene su  _nessuna_ facciata. Quella è un enorme cazzata, non capisce neanche da dove se la sia tirata fuori. “Forse dalla macchina che guidi.” Charlie segna un punto, mentre Dean fissa, da dietro un manuale, Castiel riportare indietro un romanzo.

Lo guarda sorridere a Missouri – ha un sorriso appena accennato, gentile, Dean lo vede solo perché si sporge dalla sedia sotto lo sguardo pieno di giudizi di Charlie.

Aspetta che si allontani, che Missouri si volti per aiutare un altro tipo, prima di alzarsi a tutta velocità, afferrando il romanzo e filando via prima che chiunque lo noti. Magari non è molto sottile, ma sono le sei e venti e Castiel se ne sarà tornato da ovunque venga, quindi pazienza. 

Apre il libro a metà, per tirarne fuori un piccolo foglietto bianco.

“ _Avevi ragione su Vonnegut_ ”

Dean sogghigna. Il suo è un autentico ghigno di vittoria. La cosa peggiore, è che sta diventando bravo a rubare i libri. È mera curiosità. Lo fa per la scienza.

(Così come era per la scienza riprendere tutti i libri che Castiel portava indietro e leggerli, ed era per mera scienza lasciare dei bigliettini in quelli che consultava di più, ed era – okay, è un cazzo di stalker)

Dean riporta indietro il libro come se niente fosse, rigirandosi il foglietto tra le mani. È ridicolo, e patetico, e se Charlie o Sam diranno della cosa a chiunque, al di fuori di quella libreria, Dean gli andrà a cercare e si vendicherà brutalmente. Con Sam sarà più facile. Vivono nello stesso posto. 

Fatto sta che si volta e qualche coglione – qualcuno che non sa come si sta in fila, apparentemente, perché stare incollati al culo della gente non è stare in fila – va a sbattere contro di lui. Più o meno. Diciamo che il coglione era fermo mentre Dean si voltava.

“Figlio di puttana.”

Appunto. Dean rigira le sue parole su se stesso. Più volte. Con dei calci. Accartoccia velocemente il bigliettino prima di ficcarselo in tasca. “Urg, amico.” riesce a borbottare. Sa che dovrebbe muovere un passo indietro “Fai attenzione.”

Il tipo annuisce lentamente, come se fosse perplesso. “Ho preso il libro sbagliato” spiega, come se a Dean potesse importare (no, in realtà gli importa, perché nell'altro libro c'è un altro biglietto), come se fossero parole importati. Finalmente, si decide a fare un passo indietro.

Poi rimane fermo. Lo guarda sorpassarlo, parlare, niente sorriso questa volta. 

Merda.

Sul serio. Ha raggiunto l'apice del socialmente imbarazzante.

“Dean?”

Dean si volta in automatico e no, aspetta, come diavolo sa il suo nome? Lo guarda come se non lo avesse mai visto. “La prossima volta” è ancora di spalle, Missouri si è recata un attimo nell'ufficio per prendere qualcosa “Potresti anche parlarmi, invece di scrivere dei bigliettini.”

  
*

 

**#08** . SPN, Destiel. AU. Cas e Dean si conoscono quando Cas sbaglia numero di telefono. (Ps: Dean all'inizio pensava che Cas fosse una ragazzina per colpa delle troppe emoticons nei messaggi. Poi Cas lo chiama e...) 

[Scrivere di Cas che usa le emoticon è stato un suicidio professionale. Io no.]

 

Mi dispiace, Jimmy. Dobbiamo rimandare la cena. >_< \- CN

Mi dispiace, CN. Devi rimandare il messaggio. Numero sbagliato. - DW

Oh, le mie scuse. T_T – CN

Capita. - DW

*

Credo che Claire abbia la febbre. - CN

Andiamo, ancora tu? Non hai aggiornato il numero in rubrica? - DW

No, l'ho fatto °_°. Ho provato a contattare gli altri, ma non ho avuto risposta. >_<. - CN

Quindi provi con un tipo a caso? - DW

Esatto. - CN

Gesù. - DW

No, Castiel. È il mio nome. ;) - CN

No. Sul serio. Gesù. - DW

Non mi chiamo Gesù ;_; - CN

Lascia perdere. Comunque, febbre? - DW

Temo di sì. T_T – CN

Smettila con quelle emoticon. Sono snervanti. - DW

Sottolineano lo stato d'animo. - CN

Prendile la temperatura, dalle una tacchipirina e mettila a letto. Metodo collaudato made in Winchester. - DW

È già a letto, posso cercare una tacchipirina. Temo però di non conoscere il “Metodo Winchester” >_< \- CN

Amico, è un gran metodo. Dovresti rimediare. - DW

Provvederò a cercarlo su google. - CN

E in ogni caso, non si chiedono cose del genere agli sconosciuti. - DW

Lo so. Chiedo scusa. Non sapevo cosa fare. - CN

Buona fortuna – DW

*

Google non trova il “Metodo Winchester”. Solo un certo John Winchester. :( - CN

Oh, ma sul serio. - DW

Trovo ironia nel tuo messaggio. - CN

Dovresti usare le emoticon, sarebbe più facile da comprendere. - CN

Non ne hai usata una in tre messaggi. Sono ammirato. - DW

s( ・｀ヘ ´ ・ ;) ゞ –  CN

Cosa è, la digievoluzione di una faccina? - DW

È stato bello finché è durato. - DW

È una emoticon Giapponese. Mio fratello le trova divertenti. - CN

Tuo fratello ha nove anni. - DW

Solo mentalmente. - CN

Era una battuta. Se la spieghi non fa ridere. - DW

Oh. - CN

*

Solo i quattordicenni usano tante faccine quanto te. - DW

Ciao, DW. - CN

È Dean. - DW

Ciao, Dean. - CN

Comunque scrivi in modo così irritante da rendere meno noioso il turno di notte, Gesù. - DW

Credevo avessimo superato quella fase. - CN

Per niente. Non l'abbiamo neanche sfiorata. - DW

Quindi, hai quattordici anni? - DW

-

 

“Dean”

“Gesù.”

“Castiel.”

“Non hai quattordici anni.”

“Lo so.”

“Fanculo.”

“Questo non è gentile.”

“Sai che con questa voce qui, ora le faccine sono ancora meno appropriate?”

“È un insulto?”

“Lascia perdere.”

“Dean?”

“Sì?”

“Sei del Kansas?”

 

*  


**#09** . SPN, Destiel + Claire Novak.  
Claire nota che Cas guarda Dean in modo un po' troppo adorante... e fa due più due. Così, ora che lei e Cas si sono più o meno chiariti, decide di cominciare una nuova vita con una buona azione. 

 

Claire lo sta fissando, e Dean finge di ignorarla finché non ci riesce più. Per essere una teenager piena di rabbia, frustrazione e istinti omicidi – verso di lui, ops – regge bene una gara di resistenza.

Claire Novak non ha niente di Castiel. Dean ha provato a cercare Jimmy, in lei, nei primi giorni. A trovare familiarità nei movimenti, un tratto del viso che non fosse uguale all'immagine sfocata che il suo cervello gli dava di Amelia Novak. Da suo padre, non ha preso neanche gli occhi, solo lo sguardo di chi guarda in faccia un angelo e gli ringhia di prenderlo, prendersi tutto, ma non sua figlia, non la sua famiglia.

Dean ha un morso allo stomaco quando pensa a ciò che direbbe Jimmy, anche se nessuno pensa mai a Jimmy. Non dura tanto, Claire può avere ragione nel definirlo un mostro.

“Cosa c'è?”

La ragazzina – Dean ha smesso di giocare al gioco delle somiglianze tanto tempo fa, non ha più bisogno di tenere la mente occupata in quel modo – scuote le spalle con tutta l'indifferenza del mondo. Gli sta fissando il braccio. È ridicolo, non sa neanche cosa ci sia, non sa neanche che ci deve essere qualcosa.

Dean si sta imputtanando il cervello, è paranoico. 

“Sei diverso.”

Aggrotta la fronte, è a un tanto così dall'urlare il nome di Castiel, ma poi si ferma, umetta il labbro inferiore, non è sicuro che Castiel possa sentire le sue preghiere. 

“Da come ti ricordavo, non so se mi spiego.”

Stranamente calma, Claire tamburella le dita sul proprio braccio. No, non si spiega.

“Credevo non ti ricordassi di me.” ed è una stronzata da dire, ti ricordi dell'uomo che ti porta via tuo padre e ti ricordi dell'uomo per il quale tuo padre è diventato un burattino di carne. 

Claire storce la bocca. Vorrebbe dargli del coglione, glielo si legge in faccia, nonostante tutto rimane comunque una ragazzina. Dean non sa perché ne è così spaventato, perché si sente minuscolo – potrebbe ucciderla così velocemente, pensa – di fronte a lei. 

“C'era la tua faccia, nella grazia di Castiel.”

Questa – Dean deglutisce così sonoramente da vergognarsene, guardando da un altra parte, dubita che in quel Castiel – quello rieducato – ci fosse qualsiasi cosa se non una stringa di ordini. 

(Devi scegliere, Castiel. Loro o noi.)

Anche quella valeva come rieducazione, dopotutto.

“Credevo che avere un angelo dentro ti facesse bruciare come una cometa.”

Claire sorride, anche se è solo per sfotterlo. Non ha idea di chi siano quelle parole. “Non è quello il punto.”

“Ti ricordi della mia faccia solo perché l'ha vista in Castiel, quindi?”

C'è una pausa nella conversazione. Il tono di Dean non è neanche così annoiato quanto dovrebbe esserlo, dopotutto non gli importa, non gli è mai importato finché Castiel non ha deciso di insegnare il libero arbitrio agli angeli quando lui stesso non aveva ancora capito cosa fosse. 

Claire scuote la testa. “Era come trovare una preghiera nel vuoto.” la scelta di parole sembra del tutto casuale, ed è a quel punto che Dean stringe i denti. Deve sembrare spaventoso, perché Claire sobbalza.

“Cosa diavolo vuoi, ragazzina?”

“Solo informarti. Non sembri esserlo.”

Su cosa, aggiungerebbe, sono passati secoli da quando è successo, nessuno di loro è neanche la stessa persona, Castiel non ha visto se stesso essere raschiato via – invece l'ha visto, più volte, prima in paradiso e poi in terra, e Dean si chiede se sia simile a quello che sta succedendo a lui, se qualcosa lo stia raschiando via per renderlo solo quello strumento che ha tanto faticosamente cercato di non essere, o se qualcosa sia raschiando la superficie solo per trovare altro, e quell'altro è comunque Dean Winchester.

“Torna da Sam, Claire.”

 


	5. #05

**#01**. Teen Wolf, Jackson odia McCall, tutti lo sanno. Nessuno, a parte Danny, sa che il vero motivo sia il suo essere sempre troppo (TROPPO) vicino a Stiles. Bonus +1: Established (secret) relationship Stackson.

 

Danny può vedere il vespaio di rabbia ronzare sulla faccia di Jackson prima che McCall venga sbattuto contro un armadietto, il loro capitano (co-capitano) uscire dallo spogliatoio.

“Cosa diavolo c'è di sbagliato, in lui?”

Può sentire Stiles grugnire a Scott, alzando le spalle mentre lo aiuta a rimettersi in piedi. “È Jackson?”

Danny sbuffa divertito, alzando gli occhi al cielo, e potrebbe ignorare la scena come il resto della squadra, se non fosse che – per quello che vale – in qualche modo deviato e strano, Jackson è suo amico, anche se non è certo che Jackson possa tollerare amici. Al massimo persone che, su una scala da uno a voglio staccarti la testa, stanno più o meno a un quattro. È sempre incazzato, quel ragazzo. Sopratutto con McCall. 

“Cosa c'è di così divertente?” 

Stiles alza gli occhi su di lui scuotendo la faccia, in modo strano, come un cane che fiuta una nuova pista. Sta mettendo Scott a sedere – come se una cosa del genere potesse fargli male, ha visto quel ragazzo prenderne – e prenderne di brutte – sul campo e rialzarsi in piedi come se niente fosse successo – e Dio, gli sta veramente controllando il polso?

“Sto bene” McCall agita la mano per allontanarlo. Stiles agita una mano di rimando, facendo una smorfia. Danny vorrebbe che Jackson fosse lì per vederli. Quello sarebbe così divertente.

Dio. Frequentare Jackson lo sta rendendo una bruttissima persona. 

“Niente di divertente, Stilinski” Danny chiude l'armadietto con nonchalance, raccogliendo il borsone “Ma forse dovresti veramente chiedere a Jackson cosa c'è di così sbagliato in McCall” lo dice con tono tranquillo, lasciando Stiles a fissare un punto non definito nel vuoto.

Sicuramente deve comporre un “Oh” con la bocca, Danny se lo immagina anche se è di spalle, perché sei secondi dopo sta correndo – se quello è correre, è più inciampare e poi cercare di correre – lasciando Scott a blaterare qualcosa sull'essere lunatici.

Danny scuote la testa. Jackson è davvero una pessima influenza.

 

**#02**. TW, Sterek (kinda). "Cos'hai contro ScottoBiscotto?" "Stiles, il tuo cane è scemo, ecco cos'ho contro quel botolo!"

 

Il vicino di Stiles è inquietante.

Per dirla in parole povere, in una scala da uno a possibile membro di un'organizzazione criminale che non parla perché parlare rivelerebbe la sua criminalità, Derek Hale vacilla proprio nel centro. Se dovesse dare retta al suo istinto, vacillerebbe in cima; se deve dare retta a suo padre, sta solo pensando troppo.

Pensa sempre troppo.

Però – però, questa non gliela toglie nessuno – anche se Derek Hale non ha ucciso nessuno (per meglio dire, anche se nessuno dei suoi omicidi è noto al vicinato), probabilmente è a un tanto così dall'uccidere il suo cane. 

Scott torna a casa mugolando e scodinzolando allo stesso tempo, perché sì, i cani – il suo, almeno – sono felici di vederti anche nella sofferenza. Stiles alza la faccia per incontrare il giardino del vicino, che è troppo occupato a guardare minacciosamente la propria posta che a fare attenzione al “Hey” di Stiles.

“Hey, Mr. Sorriso”

Derek Hale alza lo sguardo. Ouch. Probabilmente non gli piace essere chiamato così. Ora gli sudano le mani, fantastico. Neanche gli aghi sono capaci di fargli sudare le mani in quel modo. 

Ma è per Scott. Lo sta facendo per Scott. “Mi chiedevo se, potevi, sì, a prescindere dal fatto che non mi conosci, tipo, smettere di infastidire il mio cane?” Stiles quasi chiude un occhi cercando di dirlo. Come suonava? Non minaccioso quanto avrebbe dovuto. 

Derek Hale arcua perfettamente un sopracciglio.

“Voglio dire, è un cane simpatico.”

Arcua anche l'altro.

“E più socievole di te, okay, ho capito” scuote la testa, alzando e abbassando una mano “Non sei proprio uno a cui piace parlare, ma – è un cane _simpatico_ ” l'ha detto sul serio due volte?

Ora le sopracciglia sono normali. “Il tuo cane è un idiota” la cassetta delle lettere si chiude con un rumore sonoro, che fa attualmente sobbalzare Stiles perché non è sonoro, è pure inquietante – serial killer inquietante.

Per questo lui e Scott sono di nuovo lì la mattina dopo. È sicuro che Scott sarà in grado di proteggerlo nel caso Derek decida di mettere fine alla sua giovane vita; probabilmente, ne sarà in grado quando finirà di inseguirsi la coda.

“Hey” ammicca.

Derek Hale gira distrattamente una lettera. “Pensavo -”

“Tu pensi?”

Whoa. Non si aspettava di sentirlo parlare così presto, che cosa è, un giorno si alza ed è in vena di parlare e l'altro giorno lascia che le sue sopracciglia parlino per lui? Perché ha un tale tipo come vicino. Cosa ha fatto di male.

Prima che possa parlare ancora, Derek è già dentro casa.

Per questo il giorno dopo bussa alla porta. Derek la apre, lo vede, la chiude. Il quarto giorno, quello in cui è sul serio sicuro verrà ucciso, suona al campanello invece di bussare. Tattiche diverse portano a cose diverse.

Non una risposta.

Il quinto giorno, si apposta di fronte alla cassetta delle lettere. Stiles è persistente, se si parla del suo cane, perché è un ottimo cane, è un cane perfetto, e magari non è così bravo a riportare la palla o a fare quello che tutti gli altri cani sanno fare, ma è un buon amico, ed è lì per lui quando ne ha bisogno.

Questo gli ricorda quanto sia deprimente; e quanto abbia bisogno di amici in grado di parlare. 

“Perché non ti piace Scott?”

Derek – può vederlo sul suo viso, almeno quello è espressivo – è combattuto tra il fare tre passi indietro, e tornare in casa, e tra l'affrontare quella che Stiles chiama la migliore offensiva verso il nemico dai tempi dello sbarco in Normandia. Qualcosa del genere. Sta lavorando sul nome. Infine, spinto da qualcosa – Stiles sospetta dall'essenza del male – arriva fino a lui.

Non risponde. Stiles batte un piede. Sbuffa. Si acciglia.

“Non è scemo”

Derek lo guarda. Sta iniziando a diventare ripetitivo. “Magari non è il cane migliore -” Scott abbaia “Okay, magari non è proprio un signor cane, è un meticcio e l'ho trovato per strada e – no, aspetta, questo non c'entra.” pausa “Il punto è che lo spaventi, e non si possono maltrattare gli animali, e sai che ci sono leggi contro il -”

“Stiles.”

Si blocca. Apre la bocca e come diavolo sa il suo nome? “Cosa?”

“Il tuo cane è scemo” articola, molto lentamente, e sì, l'ha già detto “Questo significa che mi rovina le aiuole e che fruga nella mia immondizia” mentre questo è il discorso più lungo che gli abbia mai sentito fare. Sospetta che sia il discorso più lungo che abbia mai fatto in vita sua. “Quindi lo scaccio, fine. Smettila di importunarmi.”

Stiles lo fissa. A lungo. Finché le sue sopracciglia iniziano a sembrare troppo folte e allora deve distogliere lo sguardo da lì prima di fissarle pure in modo strano. Sopracciglia malvagie.

Ma uno, non lo sta importunando, e due – beh, venire a dirglielo? Avrebbe fatto qualcosa. Stiles non è stato mica cresciuto in una foresta.

Quindi il giorno dopo è ancora lì. Non è così facile sbarazzarsi di lui.

 

**#03.** TW, Sterek. (AU) Stiles è in viaggio da solo nel mezzo del deserto. Quando gli si rompe l'auto, l'unica salvezza è una pompa di benzina in mezzo al nulla in cui lavora solo un tizio tutto muscoli con una canotta sporca d'olio e che traffica in quella che sembra un'auto che avrebbero dovuto rottamare da un paio di decenni.

 

“Volevi attraversare il Nevada con _quella_?”

Stiles cerca di ignorare il velato sarcasmo che si aggiunge alle sopracciglia senzienti del meccanico mentre combatte contro il caldo del deserto. Si passa le mani tra i capelli, che sono un ammasso di acqua corporea e di disperazione, prima di iniziare a battere il piede per terra.

Qualcosa non va in quell'officina. Certo, okay, dire qualcosa è un eufemismo perché qualcosa implica un singolare, quando lì i danni sono al plurale. E non maiestatis.

(È sicuro che Lydia avrebbe detto una cosa del genere).

Ha senso che la sua Jeep dovesse rompersi nel mezzo del niente, che l'unico posto nel raggio di chilometri fosse gestito da uno uscito da GQ, speciale meccanici puzzolenti. Magari il suo piano non era perfetto – premettendo che era un gran piano e che avrebbe funzionato al novantanove per cento meno quella percentuale in cui era finito con il motore a terra – ma era un piano, e bisogna sempre iniziare a muoversi con un piano e cercare di non finire assassinati da un meccanico.

“Sei asmatico?”

Stiles apre e chiude la bocca, se non fosse che la sua bocca era già aperta. Annaspa, affanna, si strofina il dorso della mano sulla bocca. “Magari.” 

Il meccanico lo guarda come se Stiles fosse un coglione. No, sul serio. Dovrebbe mandare una foto a Scott, c'è scritto coglione su quel viso. “Fa caldo.”

“Lo so.” 

“Sono Stiles, comunque.”

Il tipo grugnisce. Perfetto. Ottima risposta. Così civile. Molto non animalesca. Storce gli angoli della bocca.

“Derek.” e “Questo – questo ti verrà a costare davvero, davvero tanto.”


	6. #06

**#01**. TW, Sterek, Il nuovo tizio del terzo piano deve o risistemare il numero sulla porta, o dire al tizio delle consegne che l'appartamento è l'unico del terzo piano senza numeri sulla porta, o deve smettere di ordinare take-away così spesso perché Derek è stanco che suonino sempre al campanello sbagliato. 

 

Per la terza volta in una settimana, Derek paga per del cibo cinese che non ha mai ordinato.

Non gli piace neanche, il cinese; o il thailandese; o qualsiasi altra stronzata asiatica che Stiles – porta di fronte alla sua, t-shirt su batman e strana passione per i ravioli al vapore (li ordina sempre, è un fetish) – decide di mangiare per cena, invece che farsi un sandwich al tonno come tutti i comuni studenti universitari. Derek ha avuto la sua dose di tonno, in passato, ed è cresciuto bene.  
Quando si presenta alla porta, Derek non parla. Stiles altalena gli occhi tra le scatole del ristorante e le sue sopracciglia, come se fosse ancora indeciso su che cosa fosse più importante in quel banchetto visivo. Poi sogghigna. “Il fattorino ha sbagliato ancora, eh?”

Derek non emette un sospiro. Stiles decide che guardarlo dritto in faccia sia la strategia vincente. Fa un cenno con la mano, prima di sparire oltre la soglia “Entra, posso riscaldarti gli spaghetti di soia – ne ho preso due porzioni comunque – ti piacciono gli spaghetti di soia, vero? E qual'era il tuo nome, non credo che -”

Derek continua a fissare la soglia dell'appartamento e, con riluttanza, mette due piedi dentro.  
“Derek” dice “E non mi piace il cinese.”

 

**#02**. Supernatural: John non raccontava mai le fiabe della buona notte e Sam non gliele chiedeva mai. Le rare volte in cui ne voleva una, era Dean a raccontarla.

 

Quindi c'è tuo fratello con gli enormi, che ti fissa come se sapesse benissimo come ottenere ciò che vuole, e Dean vorrebbe solo mandarlo a quel paese. Pensa che la parola che ha sentito usare agli amici di papà sia farsi fottere, ma sa di non poterla usare. “Sam” frigna, anche se ha otto anni “Ho sonno.”  
Sam, quattro anni solo di ossa e voce, si arrampica su di lui. “Dean” dice, non a voce bassa “Voglio una storia.”  
No, pensa, non la avrà. Avere un fratellino minore è una grande rottura. Un conto è assicurarsi che mangi e che niente lo uccida – quello è il suo lavoro, dopotutto, mentre il papà si occupa dei mostri e salva le persone, anche Dean ha qualcosa di importante da fare – un altro è sforzarsi di non ucciderlo in prima persona. Ma Sam, come tutti i bambini, è egoista, e di Dean che cerca di dormire non gliene frega niente. Inizia a saltare sul letto, Dean affonda la faccia nel cuscino. “Solo una.” 

 

 

**#03**. Destiel. Cas passa quasi tutto il tempo sull'autobus a causa del suo lavoro come ricercatore universitario e c'è sempre qualcuno che come lui viaggia a quell'ora della sera. Dean va a trovare suo fratello ogni weekend.   
Bonus: Cas lascia un volantino sui corsi teologici sulle gambe di Dean mentre dorme una sera.   
Bonus: Dean pensa che Cas è strano ma crede che quella cravatta gli stia dannatamente bene addosso. 

 

L'Impala si rompe un giovedì. 

Rimane lì, nel mezzo della strada, il fumo bianco che spira fuori dal motore. Per Dean è come perdere un membro della famiglia, ma ciò non toglie che hey, l'auto è andata, questo significa che può evitare di andare a quella stronzata di riunioni famigliari ogni fine settimana.

Ma si sbaglia. Eccome se si sbaglia. Non ha neanche il privilegio di trovare gioia nella tragedia.

Perché prima Bobby, poi Ellen e infine Sam lo chiamano – e se può trattare con Bobby e sopravvivere a Ellen, Dean non può niente contro Sam. Non importa quante discussioni di merda avranno, quante altre volte Sam deciderà di andarsene per la sua strada. No.

Dean potrà vendicarsi incollandogli la birra alle dita, ma alla fine non vincerà mai.

Quindi prende l'autobus. Ogni venerdì e domenica notte, sempre con l'ultima corsa, borbottando che odia le stazioni perché dannate stazioni, e gli autobus sono scomodi, e almeno può sedersi in fondo e fare la faccia incazzata a tutti quelli che provano a sedersi al suo fianco.

Eccetto che c'è uno che ha sempre la faccia più incazzata della sua.

Non ha ancora capito se sia perché gli autobus rendono la gente incazzata, oppure perché sul pianeta dei contabili ci siano più cose che ti rendono incazzato. I numeri possono provocare discrete psicosi. 

Ma in ogni caso, non ci bada. 

Porta con sé un libro, tutto ciò che vede è il penzolare sommesso di una cravatta blu stretta al contrario, l'etichetta scolorita che smaschera quanto la qualità della fabbricazione sia scadente.

Il fatto è che il contabile – se lo è, ma chi altro vestirebbe con un trench all'ispettore gadget e una camicia spiegazzata, alle nove di sera? - fa la sua stessa tratta; ed è okay, molti si spostano da Topeka a Sioux Falls, ha senso, in una scala di rilevanza da quanto me ne frega a proprio un cazzo, il tipo non si colloca neanche a metà. 

La maggior parte del viaggio, il tipo guarda fuori dal finestrino, la fronte appoggiata sul vetro e la superficie che diventa opaca sotto il calore del suo respiro. Dean alza e abbassa gli occhi, torna al suo tascabile.

Il più delle volte, se non legge, dorme. Sono le uniche due cose che può fare per non uscire di testa. Guidare – guidare è un altro paio di maniche. Dean non ha mai avuto problemi con le lunghe tratte, finché ha avuto le mani sul volante e Sam sul sedile passeggeri; è tutto il resto – il viaggiare in altri modi, ecco, che gli fa _strano_. 

Non è così che suo padre lo ha educato, pensa, mentre fissa il soffitto della camera degli ospiti di Bobby; pensa anche che suo padre lo avrebbe ucciso, per aver lasciato che Sam sfuggisse dal suo controllo.

Anche quello è un pensiero superfluo, degno di un calcio in culo. Quando poggia il borsone sul sedile al suo fianco, il tipo si siede di fronte a lui. Lancia uno sguardo alla borsa come se gli avesse fatto un torto personale, e teme quasi che gli chieda di spostarla. 

Forse può incenerirla, con quegli occhi, che sono, tipo, blu. Blu molto blu, se Dean è in vena poetica. Invece sbuffa, si siede di fronte – sempre lato finestrino – e decide che Dean è un soggetto ben più interessante a cui appiccare fuoco con lo sguardo.

Nessuno si siede vicino a loro, è troppo tardi perché l'autobus sia affollato, e – anche con un persistente tipo inquietatane che lo fissa – Dean riesce a prendere sonno. Il che è strano, perché Dean ha passato tutta la sua vita a dormire male e non è che un'ora di autobus riesca a farlo riposare, ma non ha incubi, il che è un bene, e quando si risveglia non si sente mai come se un pugile avesse usato le sue sinapsi come sacco da boxe per un allenamento super speciale. 

Quando apre gli occhi, al posto dello sconosciuto, trova un volantino di un seminario.

E non seminario nel senso seminario accademico. Seminario nel senso biblico seminario. 

_Gesù_ , pensa, _sto viaggiando con un prete contabile_.

Lo accartoccia, perché no grazie, e non ci pensa. Racconterà la storia di quando è stato quasi convertito in viaggio quando, tipo, sarà molto ubriaco e Benny sarà scommettendo su qualcosa che non ricorderà il giorno dopo a causa del whisky.

Però, al viaggio successivo, quando si scambiano le occhiate da veri uomini e il tipo si siede – sempre di fronte, ha deciso che non vuole Mr. Cravatta Biblica al suo fianco – Dean dice “Amico, non sono interessato alle tue stronzate religiose.” perché Sam gli ha già fatto girare le palle, e perché sa che certa gente o la mandi via, o continuerà a bussare alla porta chiedendoti se hai un minuto per parlare di Dio.

Dean non ha un minuto, tanto meno ore. E la sua tratta è fatta di _ore_.

Probabilmente è l'uso del termine stronzata al fianco di religione, che incupisce i suoi occhi. Geez, i fanatici. Dean si dimentica sempre che vanno trattati come tali. Il tipo tiene le mani sulle ginocchia, stringe le dita facendo arricciare i lembi del trench coat.

Si lecca le labbra. Dean vorrebbe non aver seguito il movimento della lingua. 

“Mi fa piacere che tu abbia trovato Dio.” dice, allora, correggendosi e schiarendosi la gola, guardando altrove perché non ha intenzione di litigare con un cristiano, anche se litigare è una delle cose che sa fare meglio. “Ma non lasciarmi volantini. Non è il mio settore.”

Il tipo, se possibile, si irrigidisce ancora un po'. “Volantino?” per un attimo, Dean non è attento alla parola quanto lo è al timbro della voce. Tu lo guardi, e vedi questo cristo qualsiasi che potrebbe essere l'ultimo idiota costretto alla tortura del viaggio, e non ti aspetti che parli come se la sua voce fosse uscita da un cumulo di cenere.

Dean non si scompone. È la parte lesa, lì dentro. “Volantino. Quello che hai lasciato l'altra volta. Parlava di seminario. Ma -” ammicca, sogghignando “- essere devoto e casto non fa per me”

Il contabile prete si acciglia, come se Dean fosse un idiota – probabilmente lo è – e le sue parole fossero in un'altra lingua. L'ultima volta che ha controllato, negli Stati Uniti la lingua corrente era l'inglese. Dean ha la capacità espressiva di Dickens ma, che cazzo, ha sempre parlato come mangia. 

“Oh” le rughe sulla faccia del tipo scompaiono, come se non fossero mai state lì “Chiedo scusa. Mi deve essere caduto.”

Che cazzo di persona è una a cui cadono volantini religiosi? Dean abbassa gli occhi sulla sua cravatta, ancora storta, ancora al contrario, come se non fosse mai tornato a casa per toglierla e rimetterla.

“L'ho buttato.”

Silenzio. Il tipo appoggia la fronte sul finestrino.

“Era importante?”

“No” dice, solenne, come se solenne fosse solo il suo modo standard di parlare “Non è nel mio interesse.”

Dean annuisce, chiederebbe che tipo di lavoro, se volesse passare il tempo, ma la frase esce più come uno sbotto. “Che cosa sei, quindi?”

“Castiel”

Lo fissa. Sul serio. Ci mette un po' per capire che Castiel è un nome, e che il tipo fa molto sul serio quando risponde così. “No, voglio dire.” è il suo turno di leccarsi le labbra “Cosa fai?”

“Ricercatore universitario”

Lo guarda ancora una volta, adesso in zone diverse dagli occhi e la cravatta, e mai nella vita ha visto un ricercatore universitario – okay, mai nella vita perché indovinate quanti ne conosce? Nessuno, appunto – del genere. 

Sbuffa. Apre il libro “Dean Winchester.”

 

 

**#04**. TW, Sterek, AU. Derek è uno scrittore, Stiles l'attore che è stato scelto per interpretare uno dei personaggi a cui Derek è più affezionato nella pellicola che stanno realizzando sul suo libro di maggior successo (e se fisicamente Stiles non è per niente come il personaggio, riesce a renderne alla perfezione il carattere).

 

Stiles Stilinski non è niente di ciò che aveva immaginato.

Non importa se lo sta fissando in quel modo, come se Derek potesse dargli maggiori informazioni e rendere la sua vita più facile. Non è compito di uno scrittore rendere più facile la vita ai personaggi, soprattutto a quelli che non somigliano a se stessi. Stiles è bruno, appena uno studente, e nei lineamenti non ha niente del ruolo che deve interpretare. “Andiamo” non ha nessun senso che se lo ritrovi davanti “Senti, ho letto il romanzo, okay? Voglio solo che mi spieghi una cosa.”

Derek, che è lì per lavoro, non per fare da babysitter, grugnisce. “Puoi capirla da solo.”

Ovviamente, scacciarlo non serve a niente. Si siede lì, nella sedia a fianco alla sua, muovendo la gamba come se stare fermo fosse uno sforzo troppo grande e sì, non ci somiglia, ma quando smette di muoversi e inizia a mettere su la maschera, lì è – non perfetto, ma _adeguato_.

“Voglio renderlo vivo” dice, ed è la cosa sbagliata, Derek sente le mani prudere e non dice, sono già vivi. Hanno aria e respirano su carta. “Vivo quanto lo è il tuo romanzo” aggiunge, però, e Derek sobbalza.

Sposta gli occhi su di lui, e trova il ragazzo chino sul copione che tiene sulle ginocchia. Ha aiutato a scriverlo, hanno deciso di comune accordo svolte e accorgimenti.

Non sei adatto a renderlo vivo, pensa, ficcandosi le mani in tasca. Ma poi – poi lo fa per il bene di quel disastro “Non prenderci l'abitudine” Stiles si illumina, quando gli ruba le pagine da sotto il naso “Dimmi cosa non hai capito.”

 

**#05**. Teen!Fem!Sabriel e le prime lezioni di guida.

“Perché non chiedi a tuo fratello?”

Sam sbuffa, come se il solo pensiero potesse farle irritarla fisicamente. Si ficca le mani nelle tasche dei Jeans, e gli fa una faccia – _la_ faccia, quella che vedi addosso a Samantha Winchester ogni volta che i tuoi neuroni si connettono nel modo sbagliato. 

Stringe le mani, un gesto inaspettatamente familiare, a cui ha fatto l'abitudine. “È un sì o un no” dice, e Gabrielle pensa che sia solo una mocciosa troppo preoccupata a fuggire dalla sua famiglia, e se vuole farlo attraverso di lei, ha sbagliato base. Ha smesso di incasinare famiglie molto tempo fa “Tieni fuori mio fratello.”

È quest'ultima frase, il come lo dice. Gabrielle ha già sentito quel modo, in passato, negli infiniti confronti tra Michael e Lucifer. Una fottutissima coppia sposata, l'ha sempre detto. 

Gabrielle fa scivolare il lollipop fuori dalla bocca, ghignando. “Che me ne viene in cambio?”

Samantha questa non se l'aspetta. Se ha creduto di poter far appoggio sul suo spirito caritatevole, ha tralasciato l'importante dettaglio che Gabrielle non ne ha mai posseduto un briciolo. Nomi biblici sì, ma chiesa e benevolenza no. In più il pomeriggio inizia a sembrare sprecato, in quel portico; Cas sarà a casa in, tipo, un paio d'ore, Gabe ha ancora delle relazioni da finire per la sua classe di economia politica all'università.

Mai prendere master in economia. Mai. 

Eppure neanche questo la fa scappare. Se c'è qualcosa di congenito, nei Winchester, è la cazzoneria. Troppe volte ha visto Dean Winchester piombare in casa con le idee più stupide, e Castiel seguirlo perché è un idiozia, ma assolutamente sì, facciamola.

Cazzoni, entrambi.

Ma Samantha è un livello diverso di cazzoneria. È quella che si maschera dietro un tailleur e una brillante carriera scolastica, ha una complessità diversa. Non sbagliata, diversa. 

Gabrielle ha già fatto i conti da sé, nel definire sbagliato e diverso. 

“Insegnami a guidare.” continua, Dio santo, non è una abituata a dare qualcosa in cambio, vero? “E poi discuteremo del prezzo.”

In economia politica, verrebbe bocciata dopo la prima lezione.

Sospira.

“Fai in modo che Dean non lo venga a sapere.”

 

**#06**. Teen Wolf, Sterek. “Derek stai lontano della mia jeep! Tu e tutto quel sangue!”

 

Derek _rantola_.

Così, dal nulla. Un minuto sta chiudendo lo sportello della jeep, l'altro sente un tonfo, e un _sgrunt_ , e Derek sbatte le spalle sulla carrozzeria – perché non si finisce mai di ammaccare l'auto con stronzate soprannaturali – e poi le palpebre.

La reazione più appropriata sarebbe un whoa.

La reazione di Stiles è “ _Whooa_ ”, quindi pensa di essere andato abbastanza bene, potrebbe fare punti in _modi normali di reagire a lupi umanoidi dotati di super-forza che odiano la tua jeep_. In alternativa, in buon senso.

Derek alza gli occhi. Non ha una bella cera. Certo, non è di quel pallido putrescente, di quello in cui è rimasto per ore, nella sua macchina, in silenzio, con Stiles che voleva solo ripetutamente sbattere la testa sul volante.

Puzza di morto. 

L'odore non è suo, ce l'ha appiccicato addosso come una patina oleosa, e non serve un super olfatto per riconoscere quanto sia sgradevole. E non serve neanche una A+ nel corso di buon senso a cui prima o poi Stiles dovrà costringere, con obbligo di frequenza, tutti i membri del branco.

Si chiama buona educazione, quella di togliersi i vestiti macchiati di sangue prima di parlare con qualcuno.

“Portami da Deaton.” dice, infine, come se la pausa fosse dovuta solo a una carenza cerebrale di Stiles. 

“Cosa- ?” ed è più un perché diavolo se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, supponi che io sia qui per aiutarti “Non salirai sulla mia jeep”

Altra occhiata “Non con tutto quel sangue addosso.”

Probabilmente si guadagna un'alzata di occhi che premette un ti ucciderò lentamente nel sonno, ma poi Derek si muove. Il peso torna ad essere scaricato sulle gambe, invece che sulla macchina, e afferra i lembi della t-shirt senza pensarci due volte.

“Meglio?”

Stiles sbatte le palpebre due volte. La parte in cui è un adolescente sfugge ai comuni mannari di Beacon Hills. “Assolutamente sì.”

 

**#07**. Supernatural, Destiel, Soulbond!AU. Dean è convinto che non troverà mai l'anima gemella, perché "che razza di nome è, Castiel?". Castiel è l'unico angelo della storia ad avere un nome scritto sull'anulare, ed è da millenni che aspetta il suo Dean.

 

Dean rifiuta il legame.

Fine della storia. Non va da un medico, perché se non ci va per una pallottola alla spalla, di certo non si dannerà per un nome che non c'è più – e sinceramente, preferisce che non ci sia più, non l'hai mai voluto, l'idea di avere solo quella persona con cui costruire una bifamiliare e piantare staccionate bianche gli ha sempre fatto rivoltare lo stomaco.

Per questo un giorno si sveglia e le lettere non sono niente di più che macchie d'inchiostro. Qualche giorno, e la sua pelle sarà immacolata.

Sam è preoccupato. In quei giorni Sam è sempre preoccupato per ogni _dannata_ cosa, ad iniziare con il modo in cui Dean si lava i denti trascinandosi fino alla sua dieta. 

“Dovresti fare qualcosa.”

Quella volta però lo dice esplicitamente. Niente _c'è_ , _ma non ne parliamo_ stile Winchester. Si strofina il pollice sull'anulare, lì dove un tempo il nome Jessica era scritto a chiare lettere – ora è solo una cicatrice maldestra.

“Non voglio fare qualcosa.” dice, l'espressione di suo fratello è una smorfia ferita. “Non volevo questa stronzata prima, non la voglio adesso.”

Silenzio. Sam lo guarda fisso, tutto serio, cercando di decifrarlo – come se ne avesse bisogno, come se non sapesse anche quando e come Dean è andato in bagno. Si può sforzare, ma sotto la superficie non troverà niente di più profondo di un grato _finalmente_.

“Qual'era, il nome?”

Dean si aggrotta, poco prima di prendere un morso, e involontariamente fa una faccia sorpresa.

“Non me l'hai mai detto” spiega, e non ci ha mai pensato, in realtà, ha sempre supposto che fosse una cosa secondaria, o che Sam l'avesse letto di suo, prima o poi, con le mani di Dean sempre nel suo raggio visivo.

Giocherella con l'anello che una volta era di sua madre, prima di buttare giù “Castiel” borbotta “Che cazzo di nome è, Castiel?”

Poi un giorno.

Ecco, un giorno qualcuno ha la grandiosa idea di sollevare il suo culo dal cazzo di inferno. Fantastico. Stranezza numero centocinquanta nella routine dei Winchester. 

Una mano gratta via dal terreno. 

( _“Chi sei?”_

“ _Castiel”_

“ _Intendevo cosa sei”_ )

 

**#08** . Sabriel, Normal life!AU Gabriel lavora part-time nella fumetteria dove si serve Sam 

 

La fumetteria non è un locale arioso.

D'estate, quando Sam ci mette piede, sembra di stare in una vecchia roulotte senza aria condizionata. Pinza con le dita la t-shirt, sul petto, cercando di ricavare un po' di fresco. 

Sorride, saluta, e c'è un tipo dietro al bancone che legge dei vecchi numeri di Family Compo, seduto spaparanzato su uno sgabello di fronte al registratore di cassa. Con una mano tiene il fumetto, con l'altra snocciola carte di caramelle e le lancia sul bancone formando un piccolo cumulo.

Sam alza le sopracciglia. Passa avanti, cerca i suoi fumetti in silenzio.

Poiché Sam è un nerd, come dice Dean – anche se poi suo fratello finisce sempre per rubargli tutti i manga, e ha una discreta collezione di numeri di Batman -, ci va più volte alla settimana.

Alla terza, la domanda esce spontanea. “Dov'è Jess?”

Il ragazzo ha addirittura i piedi a ciondoloni che non arrivano a toccare il pavimento. Sopprime una risata. Gabriel – scritto sull'etichetta – arcua una sopracciglia, e non crederesti mai che una persona così piccola possa farti a un tratto così paura.

“In vacanza” risponde placidamente, facendo il conto “Quindici e cinquanta”

Sam è confuso. Prima di tutto, perché in tre anni Jessica non è mai presa una vacanza; in secondo luogo perché che cosa “Fa tredici” sbotta, alzando le spalle come se lo potessero difendere.

Gabriel non fa una piega. “Il resto è mancia per aver riso.”

“Stai scherzando.”

Sogghigna. “Mai stato così serio.”

Chiude con uno scatto il portafogli “Si chiama truffa, amico.” e non vuole usare la carta del studio legge, e so cosa puoi e non puoi fare, perché Dean dice sempre che è noiosa e da saputello, ma vorrebbe davvero usarla, in quel momento. Ha studiato per un motivo.

“O -” le labbra di Gabriel schioccano “- danni morali. Scegli tu.”

Non può – no, apparentemente  _può_ . Gabriel impila i fumetti uno sopra l'altro, li mette da parte prima di aprire un altro numero di qualcosa. Sam è troppo occupato a pensare a come picchiarlo che a leggere il titolo dell'albo. 

“Allora.” continua, in tutta tranquillità “Li vuoi questi fumetti o no?”

Sam grugnisce. Sente qualcosa – forse il proprio senso morale, ma più verosimilmente il suo orgoglio – ruzzolare giù per una lunghissima rampa di scale metaforiche. Schiaffa quindici dollari sul bancone.

(“Comunque leggi Fullmetal alchemist?”

“Ci si vede, Gabriel”)

 

**#09** . In cui Derek scopre il vero nome di Stiles sul certificato di matrimonio. (OOC)

 

Stiles tiene le braccia incrociate al petto, seduto scompostamente su una delle sedie di plastica del comune. 

Niente fronzoli, niente roba elegante. Tornati a casa, probabilmente mangeranno d'asporto durante la tv, perché hey, quello è il loro equivalente di luna di miele e sul serio, quando la routine è cercare di non farsi sbranare barra possedere barra uccidere, mangiare cinese di fronte a un vecchio film di Clint Eastwood è  _sul serio_ una luna di miele.

Poi, però, quando stai con uno come Derek, ci sono cose preziose. Tipo il vederlo ridere. Ma non in quel contesto.

“Smettila.”

“Stiles.” ora è serio, poi gli angoli della bocca di inclinano “Devono sapere.”

“Scott sa.”

Arcua un sopracciglio, arrotolando il pezzo di carta. Pezzo di carta che ora è legale, quanto meno. Piccola consolazione. “Tutti devono sapere.”

“Derek” silenzio, Stiles lo guarda con quanta più sufficienza riesca a racimolare “Se lo farai, il nostro sarà il matrimonio più corto della storia.”

E ride, di nuovo. Ma almeno quello è un bel suono. 


End file.
